Heroe
by Luneth Gray
Summary: ¿Héroe? Ese termino no aplica para mi, yo no soy el héroe de tu historia, nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré; si estas conmigo te aseguro que no verás la luz del día- dijo Draco/ En Stand By
1. Héroe

**~Bueno ahora ... en lugar de avanzar con mi otra historia traigo esta... la cual aun no sé si sera oneshot o que ... todo dependerá de que tan bien sea recibida... no puedo seguir escribiendo para lectores fantasmas ... -.-**

**bueno para aclarar ... ni yo sé cuando está pasando esto ... si antes o despues de la muerte de Voldemort y pues ... en mi propio mundo imaginario (donde los caballos vomitan arcoiris) Malfoy no tiene tendencias a ser mortífago ni nada por el estilo ...**

**Perdón si no es lo que esperaban ... (dejenlo en un review) o perdon si Hermione salió muy OoC ... -.-**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y punto... solamente me robo a Malfoy por las noches.**

_**-Negritas y cursiva para dialogo.-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Título: <strong>Héroe

**Summary: **¿Héroe? Ese termino no aplica para mi, yo no soy el héroe de tu historia, nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré; si estas conmigo te aseguro que no verás la luz del día- dijo Draco apretándola contra su cuerpo

* * *

><p>Por mi bien era mejor alejarme, no podía soportar tu mirada en mi, lo odiaba, odiaba cuando me llamaba hija de muggle, o sangre sucia. Nunca he odiado a mi familia, solo odiaba como tus labios repetían una y otra vez lo mismo. Juré que tan siquiera habías cambiado un poco, pero no, siempre serías un Malfoy, siempre estaría en ti ese orgullo de hurón, NUNCA cambiaría, esa era la verdad.<p>

_**-Apártate de mi camino sangre sucia-**_su voz resonó en los pasillos como si fueran aquellos primeros años en los que no parabas de insultarme. Mi orgullo se apoderó de mí, una vez mas sentí hervir mi sangre y le contesté apartándome de él:

_**-¿No te sabes otro? ¿o es que tu cerebro no da para mas?-**_reí audiblemente aunque en realidad estaba furiosa. Se dio vuelta bruscamente, esa estúpida sonrisa irónica plasmada en su cara y respondió muy divertido:

**-**_**Tu no mereces ni tan siquiera que una de mis neuronas piense en ti. ¿Y quieres que te ponga un nuevo apodo? Si tanto lo pides, te llamaré … ratón de biblioteca-**_

_**-Hay Malfoy, lo dices como si fuera lo mas nuevo del mundo llamarme así, a lo mejor el Señor oscuro se comió tu cerebro, a no, espera, tu nunca has tenido cerebro-**_dije con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Dónde estaba Ron o Harry? Alguien que me ayudara o que por lo menos lo hiciera callarse, para asustarlo y para que huyera como el poco hombre que era, como el cobarde que siempre había sido.

**-**_**Bueno, bueno-**_ dijo con una mueca de irritación _**–De ahora en adelante que tal si te llamo ZORRA de biblioteca-**_todo el mundo empezó a reírse.

**-**_**Si Granger, no eres la única que va a la biblioteca, pero según yo sabía tu eres inteligente como para saber para que se usa la biblioteca, que no es para hacer cosas 'indebidas' con tu 'novio'-**_sus carcajadas me irritaron cada vez mas; mi cara estaba roja de furia mas que de vergüenza, no sé como se le había ocurrido a Ronald besarme así como así, de la nada ni tan siquiera éramos novios ni nada, pagaría por esto después, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo mi ser se merecía no menos que un crucio, pero sabía que eso no arreglaría nada, mas bien me metería en algún problema; por tanto pensé en mejor atacar su orgullo…

_**-¿Qué? ¿Celoso Malfoy?-**_le dediqué una sonrisa burlona.

Su pálida cara se puso roja no sé si de furia o de vergüenza, sabía que me arrepentiría por eso, pero es que se veía lindo cuando estaba enojado … ¡QUE DIABLOS ACABO DE PENSAR! Él no es lindo, es mi enemigo … debe ser que el desvelarme me haga daño.

_**-Mira antisocial come-libros, a mi no me vengas con esos cuentitos, yo nunca estaría celoso por ti, vamos que acaso no tienes espejo en esa habitación de prefecta que te dieron, ni en un millón de años estaría celoso por ti-**_terminó su discurso con una sonrisa fanfarrona, si lo odiaba, odiaba su cara, odiaba su cuerpo bien formado… digo odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con él. Tomé mi varita con furia y se la apunté tenía un hechizo perfecto, le cortaría esa lengua venenosa de Slytherin. De pronto sentí que una mano me detuvo y empezó a jalarme para sacarme de ahí.

_**-Déjalo-**_dijo Harry _**–no vale la pena que pelees con el, no quieres meterte en problemas, no quieres manchar tu reputación-**_ concluyó Harry, mientras caminábamos por otro pasillo.

_**-Si vete como la cobarde que eres- **_dijo de nuevo, inyectando veneno en cada palabra.

Traté de soltarme de Harry, pero era inútil… a veces deseaba no ser la perfecta prefecta Hermione, simplemente odiaba a Malfoy, pero había algo mas en mi que no comprendía, había otro sentimiento que me perturbaba cada vez que veía al hurón.

Volvimos al salón común con Harry, ahí estaba Ron, tan sonriente como siempre, junto a Ginny, pero a decir verdad no me alegró verlo, quizá solo seguía de mal humor, me disculpé y subí a mi cuarto, no quería ver a nadie, en especia la Ron.

Me tiré a mi cama y miré el techo como que si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos para descansar un rato, imágenes del beso con Ron en la biblioteca, la pelea con Malfoy … en fin muchas cosas pasaban en mi cerebro y me sentía mentalmente agotada. No sé cuando me quedé dormida, solo sé que era de mañana de nuevo, la luz apenas entraba por las ventanas, seguía siendo algo temprano; me levanté con pesar y entré al baño, algo llamó mi atención, era mi reflejo, mi cara cansada, mis ojeras y mi pelo mas enredado que de costumbre, parecía como si no hubiera dormido nada, este no sería buen día definitivamente. Me metí a la ducha y luego de un buen rato de estar ahí, salí, la misma rutina de siempre, secarse, vestirse y tomar los útiles…

Salí del cuarto y me dirigía a mi primera clase, tomé asiento y vi como el hurón se sentaba algunas sillas mas adelante, definitivamente mi día no sería nada bueno…

La clase empezó como de costumbre, no me sentía mentalmente estable como para estar en el mismo lugar que ese malcriado de Slytherin, me enfermaba tener que verlo, pero aun así no podía despegar mi vista de él, ¿Qué rayos me sucede? ¿acaso no es suficiente que tengamos las mismas clases, sino que se me da por no despegarle la vista? Ah! Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, por mi que lo mate Voldemort … De pronto, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos…

_**-Srta. Granger, le he hecho una pregunta, ¿o es que el cuello del Señor Malfoy es mas interesante que mi clase?-**_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda … ¿tan obvio había sido que lo había estado viendo? Malfoy volvió su cara hacia mi con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba …

_**-Lo siento, emmhh no sé la respuesta-**_ todos me miraron con desconcierto y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, como que si fuera lo mas natural del mundo… luego de un momento, la clase siguió con normalidad, aun me sentía distraída, solo que ahora no posé mi mirada en Malfoy, simplemente miraba un punto cualquiera en la pared, a decir verdad, había estado distraída desde que Ron me había besado, se suponía que el me gustaba, pero no sentí nada cuando me besó, es mas me sentí ofendida y respondí a su beso con una cachetada, ¿Qué le pasaba a mi cerebro últimamente?...

Ahora me pregunto, porque lo abofeteé, se suponía que había estado esperando mucho tiempo que él se atreviera a besarme, pero ahora que él lo había hecho, no había nada… ni un solo sentimiento… ya nada estaba claro, había tratado de evitarlo lo mayor posible y lo había logrado, pero aun sigo confundida, pero por lo menos la primera clase había terminado.

Recogí mis cosas y salí del salón, simplemente quería acabar con ese día, talvés mañana sería mejor; pero parecía que alguien hubiera usado un hechizo de tiempo o algo así, todo parecía que avanzaba en cámara lenta.

Caminé despacio hacia mi otra clase, de todas maneras el tiempo parecía sobrar. Miré a todos, parecían felices, a Harry ya casi no lo veía, además de clases, pues el tiempo libre lo aprovechaba para pasarlo con Ginny y no es que me estuviera quejando ni nada, en realidad estaba felices por ellos, eran mis mejores amigos, pero … simplemente era extraño.

Seguí caminando en ese mar de alumnos y vi como una pareja se tragaba sus lenguas e hice una cara de disgusto, quizá lo único bueno de haber tenido a Dolores Umbridge era eso, no se veía a plena luz del día tales muestras de afecto… ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿ acaso me había convertido en una amargada, anti-muestras de amor? ¿era porque yo no tenía novio que me sentía así? Ah! Estúpidas hormonas, no, claro que no, eso nunca me había afectado y nunca me afectaría, no necesito a algún tonto babeando cerca de mí o intercambio de bacterias … no gracias… estoy bien como estoy … … Oh genial … allí esta el descerebrado de Malfoy, solo lo ignoraré… está con su estúpida novia … ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Pan, Aria …? Hay da igual a mi que me importa que se revuelque con alguien diferente cada semana … solo pasaré de largo, no los mires Herms, no los mires, no vale la pena perder tus ojos mirando tal cosa horripilante … Hay por Merlín ¿acaso no se asfixian? Y justo en el momento en que iba a mover mi mirada, Malfoy abrió sus ojos y me vio … se le dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y dejó de besar a la estúpida… ¿Por qué la insultaba tanto? Ah si, por el simple hecho de estar con esa víbora… Ah genial y ahora ¿que va a decir?.

_**-¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Tu también quieres un poco?-**_dijo apartando a la estúpida y dio un paso hacia mi. Se me quedó viendo y mojó sus labios con su lengua, por Merlín, eso había sido tan sexy **._.** Digo, asqueroso, eso había sido asqueroso. ¿Qué me pasaba últimamente? … estúpidas hormonas.

_**-No gracias, creo que para verte hacer eso, mejor veo como una culebra engulle a un conejo, sería menos asqueroso, además no creas, Malfoy, que el mundo gira alrededor tuyo-**_bien, muy bien, pudo haber salido mejor, pero no estuvo mal del todo.

De pronto tuve que repasar mis palabras en mi cerebro…¿Qué había dicho para que él se estuviera acercando? Mas bien me estaba acechando, como la víbora que era…

Sentí que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, ¿Cuándo se había ido la chica con la que estaba Malfoy? ¿Cuándo se habían ido todos? ¿Por qué estábamos totalmente solos en este pasillo?

_**-Entonces… ¿quieres ver como una culebra se come a un ratoncita? Y nah, no todo el mundo gira alrededor mío, pero tu mundo si- **_dijo con una sonrisa muy arrogante. Di unos pasos atrás, sentía que mi espacio personal estaba siendo invadido.

_**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿no que los leones de Gryffindor eran valientes?-**_

_**-Mira Malfoy, deja de molestar, tengo que ir a clases… y no, mi mundo no gira alrededor tuyo!-**_

_**-Y entonces, ¿Por qué siempre me andas siguiendo? Digo, si no me quisieras ver, tratarías de evitarme, pero siempre apareces de la nada- **_dio un paso mas haca adelante _**-y te quedas para charlar- **_otro paso mas.

Siguió caminando hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared… ¿cómo habíamos caminado tanto?...

_**-Acéptalo Granger, tu me a.m.a.s-**_

_**-¿Que yo qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Yo te odio- **_dije lo mas despectivo que pude.

_**-Hmmm déjame pensar- **_silencio _**–será porque siempre me buscas, pero eso ya lo habíamos dejado en claro… acéptalo yo te gusto- **_terminó su discurso con su sonrisa de marca.

_**-Malfoy, eres un …-**_ suspiré en forma de derrota y proseguí _**–nunca, nunca y nunca voy a tan siquiera hallarte atractivo- **_Oh por Merlín… ¿Por qué dije eso?.

_**-Ah ¿así que me hayas atractivo?-**_

_**-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Tu eres un error de la naturaleza y punto!- **_me miró divertido y dijo.

_** -Sip, definitivamente tu me amas y voy a dejarte que me beses, solo porque soy buena persona y dejaré que cumplas tu sueño -**_ dijo arrogantemente.

_**-Te odio-**_ dije suavemente_** –Sabes, si tienes tan poca autoestima y si necesitas andar besando a cualquier escoba con falda, déjame decirte, Malfoy … YO no soy cualquiera y no dejaré que me humilles de esa forma, además tu no eres mi tipo y si lo que quieres es fastidiarme, lo lamento, estoy en un curso para controlar mi ira y no Malfoy, recalco que yo NUNCA voy a caer tan bajo como para enamorarme de ti!- **_dije con veneno en mis palabras _**–ahora tengo clases, lo cual es mas importante que estar acá contigo perdiendo el tiempo con esta estúpida discusión! Ah si, se me olvidaba, yo creo que tu eres el que me ama- **_dije con un tono natural y despreocupado.

Su sonrisa arrogante desapareció, si! por fin logré callar a Malfoy, el que siempre tenia una respuesta para todo, reí para mis adentros y cuando me disponía a retirarme, me acorraló con sus brazos, colocándolos a la par de mi cabeza, uno a cada lado… y de nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante, ash! Como lo odiaba, pero debo aceptarlo, le quedaba bien esa sonri…¡¿Qué diablos?... claro que no! él era asqueroso con solo mirarlo…

_**-A si que estas en un curso para controlar tu ira, que bien por ti-**_

¿Qué solo eso se le había quedado de todo lo que dije? Estúpido, descerebrado, era de esperarse que no se le quedara todo lo que dije, después de todo tenía suerte que recordara su nombre…

_**-Mira apártate ¿quieres?- **_dije ya irritada por la situación.

_**-¿Y si no quiero?-**_

Traté de salir de allí, pero sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y empezó a acercar su cara.

_**-¡¿Qué diablos haces? Suéltame pervertido!- **_le grité a lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa.

_**-Hmmmm, Granger deberías de usar ropa mas ajustada- **_dijo con un tono de voz muy ronco, que me erizó todos los pelos.

_**-SUÉLTAME!-**_

_**-No quiero-**_ silencio incómodo _**–creo que si eres inteligente después de todo- **_silencio aun mas incómodo _**–Yo no soy un héroe como frente partida o la zanahoria andante, nunca lo he sido, nunca lo seré- **_silencio _**–pero puedo asegurarte que conmigo no verás la luz del día, si sabes a lo que me refiero- **_me apretó contra su cuerpo, podía sentir sus músculos y de la nada, estampó bruscamente sus labios contra los míos, yo no sabía que hacer, sus labios eran suaves y se movían con gran experiencia sobre los míos, mi cuerpo temblaba sin saber porque, y no respondía a nada, mordió mi labio inferior suavemente y un gemido traidor salió de mi garganta, ahogándose en los labios de él. Maldito seas Draco Malfoy, maldito por besar tan bien…

Y a pesar que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que reaccionara, que entrelazara mis manos en su pelo, me propuse no perder la cordura, me quedé ahí parada sin moverme, como estatua, hasta que él se apartó de mis labios con una sonrisa fanfarrona, a lo que respondí con una cachetada lo mas fuerte que pude… dijo algunas maldiciones en voz baja, mientras se alejaba de mí.

_**-Maldita sea! Granger ¿estás loca?-**_

_**-Eso te ganas por ser un pervertido atrevido- **_y empecé a caminar rápidamente para salir de allí.

Corrí para llegar a mi clase, me senté a la par de Harry y me puse a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, mas bien ¿Qué acababa de pasar?, no estaba segura, ¿Por qué me había besado? Aun menos segura, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo pedían tan desesperadamente un contacto con su piel? … estoy enamor… no no no no no no no … debo de estar perdiendo la cordura o talvés solo es un sueño … si un sueño … este definitivamente no era un buen día.

_**-Buenas noches- **_dijo el profesor y todos, incluyéndome, volvimos a ver a la puerta, ahí estaba Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos y con su mejilla izquierda sumamente roja, yo ahogué una risita, sabía que me metería en problemas, pero era divertido verlo enojado. Todos cuchicheaban acerca de la marca en su cara y el simplemente los miró a todos con cara de mortífago y se sentó unos asientos atrás de mí; podía sentir su gélida mirada en mi espalda, incontable numero de escalofríos recorrieron mi espina… estaba en problemas … y no sabía que iba a pasar ...

* * *

><p><strong>Y acabé ... nosé si será oneshot... si recibo por lo menos 6 reviews ... escribó el siguien chap ...<strong>

**hasta ahorita ni idea de que pasará ... :O**

**-.- lo siento si hay errores con los nombres ... suelo escribirlos mal ... -.-**

**~LobitaAlpha**


	2. Venganza

**Buuuuuenooo... volví ... después de mas de una semana, bueno para comenzar, quiero disculparme por haberme tardado taaaaaanto... y creo YO que no salió como quería, se extendió un monton y no hubo besos... xD bueno pero... jajajaaja el jueves pasado murió el prometido de una amiga y ... pues entenderán, el viernes aun tenia clases y vine tarde, el sabado no pasé en mi casa, domingo fui a misa y luego no encendí la computadora, el lunes tuve turno en el hospital y regresé hasta el martes por la mañana, martes dormi todo el dia y hoy... acá estoy publicando este cap... en este momento, tengo solo un parrafo del siguiente... xD**

**y ahora...**

**~Yoceliine: acá estoy publicando este capitulo espero sea de tu agrado.**

**~Kanna White: pues en realidad ya había recogido la cantidad de reviews que pedi, pero no tenia tiempo... espero que este capitulo te guste y pues si quieres deja un review.**

**~Troya: acá esta el capitulo... espero te guste.**

**~Varne Belikov: sinceramente, no recuerdo si te respondí al review ... pero ... me alegra que te haya gustado y pues ... acá un poco sobre este triangulo amoroso xD jajajajaja espero que sea de tu agrado... ^^**

**~danhablack: creo tambien que no te respondí al review ... pero gracias... espero este capitulo tambien te guste.**

**Y... TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN ES DE JK ROWLING LO DEMAS... ES MIO...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chap 2<strong>**

Esa noche no pude dormir, mi cerebro seguía repasando los eventos de ese dia, segui analizando todos los contras, porque sinceramente no le veía ningún pro. Me dolia la cabeza de tanto pensar, cuando me había dejado besar por Malfoy, porque no había hecho nada para resistirme, será que siento algo mas que odio por el? Pero … ¿que? Atracción? Hablando sinceramente, si era atractivo, pero, ¿Qué acaso no siempre habíamos sido enemigos? ¿Cuándo habíamos cambiado? Yo simplemente no creía en eso de … 'entre el odio y el amor hay un solo paso' … y por otro lado estaba Ron … ¿que no siempre había sentido algo por el? Y ahora, mi cerebro no comprendia porque ya no sentía nada por el y porque Malfoy me había besado! ASH! Justo cuando no lo esperas, te caen dos pretendientes de la nada, justo cuando menos lo necesitas, justo cuando tu vida esta bien… por Merlín… todo se junta para hacer pedazos tu paciencia …

* * *

><p>Tres días habían pasado… no estaba segura de estar feliz, triste, con miedo o afligida, si es cierto había tratado de evitar a Malfoy, pero ni por coincidencia lo había visto, ni en clases, al parecer sus amigos no habían notado su ausencia, parte de mi tenia miedo de que planeara una venganza otra parte de mi (la no confundida) simplemente tenia miedo de algo, algo me decía que no estaba todo bien… de nuevo estaba en el comedor, Ron había estado tratando de hablar conmigo, pero yo no lo quería ver pero ahora había terminado sentada entre mi mejor amiga y su hermano, ambos pelirrojos compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad y yo sabia que estaba en problemas.<p>

_**-Buenos días-**_ logre decir con un poco de dignidad

_**-Hola!-**_ dijo Ginny muuuuy emocionada

_**-Hola…-**_ dijo Ron haciendo pausas, rayos, cada vez que hacia pausas es porque trataba de pensar (¬¬)

Hubo un momento incomodo y Ginny dijo:

_**-Bueno iré a buscar a Harry, nos vemos luego-**_ la miré con cara de angustia y ella solo sonrió, movió su pelo muy agraciadamente y se fue … como la odiaba… no en realidad no la odiaba, solo no quería estar sola con Ron … no en este preciso momento.

_**-Hermione… tengo que hablar contigo-**_

_**-Pensé que ya lo estábamos haciendo-**_

_**-Hermione!-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Quiero hablar de nosotros, de nuestro beso, es que … no quiero que quede así como así, es decir… tu sientes algo por mi ¿verdad?-**_

Momento de silencio muuuuuuy incómodo _**–Verás-**_ silencio … _**-Ron yo… yo … yo…-**_

_**-Habla por Merlín!-**_

_**-Ron! … no me presiones …-**_

_**-Yo no te estoy presionando!...-**_ silencio _**–solo quiero saber si te gusto… por que tu en verdad me gustas y pues si nos gustamos, no veo porque no estar juntos…¿porque simplemente no lo aceptas Herm?-**_

No es tan sencillo… hay algo mas en mi corazón que no entiendo … _**-Ron yo estoy muy confundida- **_logré decir luego de pensar por un momento …

_**-Pero ¿Por qué? No estabas confundida hace una semana, es decir, prácticamente babeabas por mi!- **_

_**-Cállate-**_ dije elevando demasiado mi voz… me miró atónito, con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, ¿desde cuando Ronald Weasly era así? O simplemente yo estaba muy histérica (mas de lo normal U.U) y para mi sorpresa, no era el único que me miraba … en la mesa de los Slytherin, allí estaba, mi pesadilla platino, me miraba con esa sonrisa estúpida que odiaba, quería borrarle esa sonrisa de un golpe … ah … esperen… ya lo había hecho… y de la nada una risita se escapó por mis labios y Ron me miró muy confundido, seguramente creería que estaba loca _**–No quiero hablar de eso ahora Ron, hablaremos mas tarde-**_ o mejor nunca … me levanté y dediqué una ultima mirada a un Slytherin en especial, el cual me miró y un destello extraño brillaba en sus ojos … algo no estaba bien… lo presentía.

Pero a pesar que tenía sospechas de que algo extraño podía pasarme, no me pasó absolutamente NADA y en cierta parte estaba decepcionada… digo … estaba aliviada, caminé a mi cuarto y entré, me tiré de inmediato a la cama y me quedé dormida, estaba tan mentalmente agotada que no quería desvelarme pensando en Malfoy o Ron …

Me desperté … me dije que hoy sería un buen día y entré a la ducha, dejé que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien estar relajada bajo el agua fría … me encantaba esa sensación. Tomé mi shampoo como cualquier otro día y empecé a frotarlo por mi pelo… un olor extraño hizo que me detuviera, miré mis mano y la espuma no era rosa, como solía ser, era azul … AZUL! Enjuagué rápidamente mi pelo y manos y salí de la ducha, tomando una toalla y corría la espejo de tocador … un gritó cruzó todo el salón común de Gryffindor… tomé mi varita lanzando hechizos a mi pelo… mi pelo estaba AZUL… AZUL eléctrico … parecía … parecía … en realidad nosé que parecía … era azul! Corría a sacar mi uniforme y otro grito cruzó la sala de los Gryffindor … mi uniforme … que le había pasado a mi uniforme … estaba totalmente ajustado… y la falda corta … recogí mi pelo en una coleta alta y sobre mi uniforme amarré la capa… el pelo … no podía ocultarlo… la ropa … si esa si… quien fuera el culpable estaba en GRANDES problemas …

Caminé furiosa por los pasillos, no pasé al comedor, quería ahorrarme humillación publica … de pronto una risita resonó en un pasillo vacío … bueno ya me había visto el primero … simplemente haría como si nada … si era cierto que no era prohibido pintarse el pelo … pero AZUL! Como iba a andar una prefecta como yo con el pelo color azul … como el chicle de Ginny … seguí caminando como si nada y esa voz … esa voz … o cuanto odiaba esa voz …

_**-Bueno … no sabía que te gustaba el azul, pensé que te gustaba mas el verde- **_dijo con un tono insinuante …

_**-Granger… sabes que te amo … pero que te pintaras el pelo de azul … hace mas difícil nuestra relación- **_dijo con tono burlón.

_**-Cállate Malfoy!... ¡¿tu hiciste esto verdad?- **_dije furiosa señalando mi pelo y como reacción, la capa se entreabrió y dejó ver mi nuevo uniforme … lo miré atónita… lo miré con odio y miedo a la vez… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso Malfoy acaba de ronronear?

_**-Hmmmm… Hermione, que linda estas hoy… no pensé que de verdad hicieras caso a mi propuesta… no creí tener tanta influencia en ti- **_dijo Malfoy con un tono que parecía bastante sincero … ¿Que acaso yo de verdad le gustaba?... no claro que no… simplemente él estaba siendo controlado por su ego masculino …

_**-Déjame! Yo no hice esto por ti! Ni loca haría esto… digo… mírame … yo no soy así- **_mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, odiaba ser vista así… odiaba mas que Malfoy me tratara como un objeto sexual … yo no era así… lo miré con odio … y di la vuelta muy furiosa … simplemente Malfoy pagaría por esto… estaba mas que segura que él estaba detrás de todo esto …

Salí corriendo … no quería ver a nadie … en ese preciso instante sabía que tenía que vengarme de ese estúpido hurón oxigenado …

La noche había tardado tanto en llegar y me había pasado todo el día tratando de conseguir un nuevo uniforme (el cual no había conseguido) y haciendo pociones para poder regresar mi pelo a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Amaneció … me metí a la ducha de nuevo y esta vez me aseguré que el shampoo fuera el correcto, lavé mi cabello varias veces y vi como la espuma quedaba azul… lo enjuagué y al parecer, solo algunas mechas quedaban de color celeste claro… bueno … esto sería mas pasadero, solo me cuidaría de no dejar que mi capa se abriera.<p>

Bajé al comedor, me senté junto a Ginny la cual dijo de inmediato:

_**-Herm!¿Dónde estuviste ayer? Harry dice que no te vio en clases … ¿estas bien?- **_dijo un tanto preocupada mientras dirigía su mirada a mi pelo _**-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué tu pelo esta parcialmente azul?... no digo que te quede mal … pero … ¿Azul? Y no que dijiste que nunca te pintarías el pelo… y ¿Por qué te aferras tanto a tu capa? ¿Hermione? Dime que te pasa, soy tu mejor amiga… no me dejes hablando sola…-**_

Siguió balbuceando nose que cosas mas sobre nuestra amistad y sobre como le escondía cosas … calló de súbito y me miró, con preocupación en los ojos …

_** -Hermione… no es por preocuparte ni nada… pero Malfoy está caminando para acá… ¿desde cuando son amigos? Y ¿porqué trae esa cara de pervertido? Digo, mas de lo normal-**_

Levanté mi vista y de nuevo lo vi con esa cara de estúpido que siempre tenía…

_**-Oye Hermi… porque no le muestras a todo Hogwarts tu nuevo look, digo, no quiero se egoísta y guardarlo solo para MI-**_

Ginny me vio muy confundida y yo hice seña de que no entendía de que hablaba, volví a ver a Malfoy y pude sentir como sus ojos prácticamente me desnudaban… así que hablé muy decidida.

_**-¿Qué quieres hurón?- **_escupí con veneno las palabras.

_**-Hay pero que mal humor tienes hoy, que acaso tu noviecito no te satisfizo ayer en la noche- **_dijo dibujándosele una sonrisa torcida en su boca

_**-Cállate Malfoy!- **_dije furiosa, levantándome violentamente y parándome frente él _**–¿A ti que te importa lo que pase con mi vida?- **_dije furiosa de nuevo.

_**-Cálmate ¿quieres? So…-**_

_**-Yo no me calmo! Y apártate de mi camino, me desprecia ver tu cara de vomito de snob, apártate de mi vista y de mi vida, no quiero volver a ver NUNCA mas!- **_prácticamente grité lo anterior y el me miró con un poco de desconcierto y luego reaccionó…

_**-Mira perra a mi no me hablas así!- **_dijo tomándome con fuerza la muñeca, botando todos mis libros, la capa fue abriéndose, hasta que mi 'nuevo' uniforme quedó a la vista de todos… Malfoy sonrió, sabía que había ganado… o por lo menos eso creía…

Jalé mi brazo con fuerza y me separé de él…

_**-Nunca vuelvas a tocarme!- **_tomé mi varita y solo un hechizo se cruzó por mi mente… pero con mucho autocontrol, salí dando grandes zancadas del comedor… me dirigí a mi primera clase … no dejaría que el descerebrado de Malfoy arruinara mi día… Hasta que sentí una mano tomándome fuertemente del brazo, me detuve en seco y Malfoy casi choca contra mi espalda… me di vuelta y con el odio mas grande que sentía le pregunté

_**-¿No te bastó humillarme frente a todos? ¿Acaso tu autoestima aun sigue baja? Sea lo que sea… no me importa… suéltame… ¿que acaso no escuchaste que no te quería volver a ver NUNCA?-**_

_**-Vamos, no te enojes … solo er…**_

_**-Cállate Malfoy, no quiero explicaciones tuyas, no tienes que darme explicaciones… de todas formas TU Y YO NUNCA seremos NADA- **_ dije recalcando algunas palabras, me le solté bruscamente y lo miré con desprecio… definitivamente esto no se quedaría así… había herido mi orgullo… y sobre todo… había confirmado mis sentimientos hacia él… definitivamente lo odiaba y eso no cambiaría.

Ahora si corrí hasta la clase… menos mal no había nadie aun… lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara … ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de soportar todo eso?...

Pasé casi todo el día ausente… estaba ahí pero … no me sentía bien… el uniforme me estorbaba y mi orgullo me dolía… solo quería que acabaran las clases para regresar a mi habitación, lo bueno era que pociones era la ultima clase de hoy, hasta que Harry me sacó de mis pensamientos…

_**-Herm, si quieres que le haga algo a Malfoy, sabes que estaré encantado de hacerlo- **_susurró.

Lo miré pensativa un momento, ¿Qué pasaba? No quería que Draco… digo Malfoy saliera dañado… solo me sentía triste, por el hecho de que él me había humillado… cruelmente…

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Snape habló…

_**-Bueno, formen parejas…-**_ dijo bastante aburrido _**–la pareja que prepare mejor la poción de muertos en vida, no tendrá que realizar la evaluación de la próxima semana, además recibirá cada uno, una Felix Felicis-**_

Todos se miraron y empezaron a escoger parejas, Ron corrió al lado de Harry y prácticamente lo arrastró a otra mesa, Hermione se levantó tranquilamente, podía irse con Parvati, de todas formas ella siempre hacía todo el trabajo, cuando de repente, de nuevo, Malfoy la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la arrastró a un escritorio…

_**-¡¿Qué diablos?-**_

_**-Cállate, que nos conviene a los dos-**_

_**-Para hacer algo contigo, prefiero hacer el trabajo sola!-**_

_**-Hay no seas tan rencorosa Hermi, solo era una broma- **_

_**-Bueno como ya todos tienen pareja y como ustedes las han elegido, no dejaré que hallan cambios, bien tienen 30 minutos para hacer su poción-**_

_**-Treinta minutos?- **_dije algo exasperada, estaba siendo obligada a trabajar con mi peor enemigo y bajo presión… no, este día tampoco era bueno, últimamente ningún día era bueno.

_**-Vamos Granger, ¿vas a trabajar o solo me vas a ver como trabajo?- **_dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos…

No le dirigí ni una sola mirada, tomé los ingredientes y empecé a mezclar, después de todo, yo era la mejor preparando pociones. Malfoy me miraba muy intrigado, viendo como aplicaba la cantidad exacta de ingredientes, me gustaba hacer pociones, me hacía olvidar los problemas.

_**-Y yo ¿Qué hago?- **_dijo Malfoy

Lo miré y su mirada estaba llena de curiosidad, parecía un niño asustado, no pude evitar sonreír y su mirada se volvió fría de nuevo…

_**-Esto te beneficia mas a ti que a mi- **_dije con un tono de aburrimiento

_**-¿Qué te pasa Granger? ¿Te aburre estar conmigo?- **_dijo con aire de superioridad

_**-Siendo sincera, si, y además de que me aburro, me molestas y estorbas- **_dije envenenando mis palabras.

_**-Tranquila niña, era una simple pregunta- **_sonrió.

Volví a mi tarea y Snape indicó que el tiempo había terminado, solo esperaba que estuviera bien… entregue mi poción… digo 'nuestra' poción y Snape dijo que anunciaría quien había ganado, el día siguiente. Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a mi habitación, necesitaba descansar antes de la cena y antes de la ronda nocturna… odiaba este día solo quería que terminara de una vez por todas, quitarme este estúpido uniforme y tener mi pelo como antes … simplemente deseaba que ese beso, no hubiera sucedido, que el estúpido de Malfoy no me hubiera besado… como quisiera tener una poción de tiempo o algún hechizo para regresar al pasado y cambiar las cosas, todo sería mas sencillo si así fuera.

Volví a mi cuarto, me tiré a la cama y cerré los ojos… quizá, no bajaría a comer, así tendría mas tiempo para descansar y podría evitar el mas tiempo posible ver a ese estúpido o a Ron, o a Harry, o a Ginny o a cualquiera que quisiera interrogarme sobre mi nueva 'relación' con el hurón oxigenado.

Ni tan siquiera me di cuenta cuando me había quedado dormida, eran aproximadamente las 11:30, me cambié a mis pants y una camiseta y tomé mi abrigo y mi varita, até mi pelo en una cola y salí del cuarto a hacer la ronda de todas las noches.

Salí de la sala común de Gryffindor y caminé por los pasillos desiertos, no necesitaba la luz, me podía esos pasillos de memoria, caminé por lo menos una hora, no había rastro de nadie, me sentía exhausta, me senté en unas gradas que daban a un patio y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO... para mi no es tan bueno como pensé que sería, solo espero el otro salga mejor... me encantó Hermione con el pelo azul... por un momento pensé verde... pero nah! mejor azul... si quieren ver como quedo Hermi ... visiten mi perfil! al final está el link... xD<strong>

**Bueno... gracias chicas por los reviews... enserio, espero no decepcionarlas con este capi. y pues esta vez... solo les pido 4 reviews ... si quieren dejar mas... sientanse libre de hacerlo!**

**~LobitaAlfa...**


	3. Bellatrix?

**~Oh no puede seeeeeer! ... volví ... y con un nuevo capitulo... solo debo hacer una serie de aclaraciones ...**

**1. si, me encanta distorsionar las historias... es mi especialidad ^.^**

**2. si, no puedo soportar que Draco sea malo... así que nop, no es malo**

**3. si, Draco tiene un buen cuerpo porque hace ejercicio... no porque tenga buen cuerpo por andar haciendo equilibrio en una escoba persiguiendo una pelota voladora**

**4. yo se, yo se, Hermione es bastante OoC... pero que se le va a hacer ... sino, ella y Draco no podrian esta juntos...**

**5. espero no decepcionarla con este nuevo capitulo y ahora...**

**~Mil gracias a las que dejaron sus reviews... y como ya he dicho... tardo mucho en subir estos capitulos... siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez... ahora estoy un tanto apurada, tengo examen de bioquimica mañana y aun no he estudiado nada (por estar durmiendo U.U)**

**y con eso termino...**

**~Todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece... solamente me robo a Draco algunas noches :B...**

* * *

><p>Chap 3<p>

¡¿Qué acaso no se supone que la seguridad de Hogwarts es muy buena? Justo frente a mis ojos … estaba Bellatrix … quizá solo deba de estar soñando… voy a calmarme … O.O! NO… EN SERIO ES BELLATRIX… BELLATRIX LESTRANGE… por Merlín y Morgana … ¿que hago? Esta bien… cálmate, cálmate… solo levántate lentamente y no hagas ruido, no respires… si me ve me va a matar … solo tengo que tranquilizarme … pero ¿Qué hace acá?

Me levanté lentamente y di unos pasos hacia atrás … simplemente no quería terminar muerta … di unos pasos mas sin despegar mi vista de la espalda de esa loca… cuando de la nada sentí que choqué contra algo … mas bien dicho alguien ... me di vuelta con miedo… y pude ver unos ojos únicos… definitivamente era un sueño.

_**-¿Malfoy?- **_dije con la voz mas suave que pude articular.

El simplemente me vio y me apartó del camino, se puso delante de mi y dijo con un tono de enfado

_**-Mira Granger, no se suponía que estuvieses acá…vete antes de que te mate-**_

_**-¿Quién? ¿tu o ella?-**_

No dijo nada y justo cuando iba a insistir… …

_**(NA/*Hermione se desmayó y ahora será del punto de vista de Draco sobre que hace Bellatriz allí*)**_

A veces odiaba que fuera tan insistente… no tuve mas opción que desmayarla… no quiero que salga herida, de todas formas esta es mi pelea, no la de ella. Aparté a Granger de la vista de Bellatrix y caminé para enfrentarme con mi peor pesadilla, enserio la odiaba…

_**-Pero miren, si es el pequeño Draco…-**_

_**-¿Qué quieres?- **_

_**-¿Qué acaso ya no puedo visitarte? ¿Qué acaso no somos familia?-**_

_**-Tu y yo nunca hemos sido familia- **_dije con el mayor desprecio que pude

_**-Mira niño, yo no quería hacerte daño, pero alguien me contó que ahora te juntas con cualquier sangre sucia, tu bien sabes que eso no se hace, tu familia lo sabe, el pobre Luci está destrozado, tu madre está muy decepcionada y yo como buen familiar viene a advertirte que dejes las malas compañías…-**_

_**-Cállate!... tu no sabes nada!-**_

_**-Jajajajajajajajaja**__**!(NA/inserten risa malévola de Bellatrix acá) **__**en realidad no me importa con quien andes Draco, solo vine a recordarte algo- **_

Se acercó demasiado a mí y escupió las palabras como si fuesen veneno, definitivamente eso me atormentaba…

_**-No olvides… que TU eres un mortífago… cumple tu deber Draco… sino, la cabeza de tu 'noviecita' no será la única cortada!-**_

¿Novia? Pensaba que Granger era mi novia… definitivamente estaba loca…

_**-Crucio!- **_debía intentar … sabía que no sería de mucha ayuda, pero si eso servía para ahuyentarla… estaría bien.

Bellatrix como era de esperarse, se apartó fácilmente…

_**-Mala elección, atacar a uno de los tuyos-**_

Y de la nada, el patio se había convertido en un campo de batalla, lo que no entendía era como nadie había aparecido au… hablé demasiado rápido, y en el pasillo detrás de Bellatrix estaba cara partida y su amigo zanahoria… lancé varios hechizos a Bellatrix, uno tras otro, alguno debía pegarle… varios chocaron contra columnas y uno le dio al estúpido de Weasley … mi mirada se desvió de Bellatrix hacia Potter y Weasley y de la nada, Potter dijo algo y un dolor inmenso se plantó en mi pecho… estaba tirado en la tierra, la sangre estaba corriendo y sentía como si mi piel era herida con una cuchilla con fuego… me era difícil respirar y solo pude escuchar

_**-TONTOS! Jajajajajajaja **__**(NA/risa malévola)**__** ya veo que tus amiguitos me han ayudado, esto debe saberlo el Señor Oscuro, tonto y cobarde Draco, eres idéntico a tu padre… - **_y con otra sonrisa malévola desapareció entre humo… en serio en este momento no me importa Voldemort… estúpido Potter, pagaría por esto…

_**(NA/*Draco está perdiendo mucha sangre pero volvemos al punto de vista de Hermione*)**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Hermione despierta! Despierta!-**_

Harry me sacudía violentamente tratando de despertarme…

_**-¿Qué pasó?- **_pregunté muy confundida _**-¿Dónde estoy?-**_

_**-Hermione! Malfoy se está muriendo!-**_

_**-¡¿Qué?-**_

_**-Esta herido!...… Bellatrix lo hirió!-**_

Me levanté y vi el charco de sangre debajo del cuerpo de Draco…

_**-Busca a Snape de inmediato!-**_

Harry corrió y justo en el pasillo escuché otros pasos, si estaba de suerte, talvés era Snape; con vendas(que obviamente había conjurado) empecé a hacer presión sobre la herida, se estaba desangrando muy rápido, podía ver su cuerpo temblar de dolor, abrió sus ojos y vi como estaban impregnados de dolor y miedo.

_**-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- **_dije lo mas tranquila que pude… su respiración se estaba haciendo mas agitada…

_**-F…fue…-**_

_**-shhhh no hables-**_

_**-Po…Pot…Potter-**_

Me miró como esperando alguna respuesta… pero … ¿Qué? Harry no podría haberle hecho esto … ¿o sí?... yo sé que se odiaban … pero … no… Harry no podría hacer esto, además era un hechizo de magia oscura.

Y detrás de mi estaba Snape. Se arrodilló junto a Draco y empezó a cantar algunas palabras, y la sangre empezó a regresar al cuerpo de Draco, Snape siguió haciéndolo hasta que la herida estaba totalmente cerrada y no había sangre en el suelo, pareciese que solo la de su camisa y la de las vendas era la sangre derramada…

Me levanté y me aparté, yo no tenía nada que hacer allí, miré mis manos, estaban llenas de sangre… caminé hacia atrás y Snape se levantó y me miró desafiante.

_**-Señorita Granger, explique esto- **_

_**-Pues… yo, estaba haciendo la ronda de prefectos como todas las noches y cuando pasé por este patio, vi a Bellatrix parada de aquel lado… y…-**_miré a Draco el cual seguía despierto y me miraba con esos ojos grises como suplicando por algo… ¿ayuda?..._**-no sé que pasó luego … Bellatrix creo que me tiró un hechizo o algo así… no se nada, hasta que…-**_ miré buscando a Harry y vi que estaba detrás de un pilar haciendo señas de que me callara… _**-desperté y vi al joven Malfoy herido y ya no había nadie-**_

Draco me miró con odio… ¿será porque encubrí a Harry?... bueno … si Snape se daba cuenta que Harry estaba afuera, lo castigaría …. Pensé por un momento y mi cerebro dijo que no podía mentir …

_**-Profesor Snape- **_me volvió a ver y yo continué _**–Harry estaba acá, él fue el que me despertó para que ayudara al joven Malfoy- **_…¿joven Malfoy? Eso ni yo me lo creía, pero no iba a llamarlo por su nombre … ¿Harry? Seguro me estaba metiendo en problemas con el, pero, él sabría que decir…

_**-¿Y ahora donde está Potter?-**_

_**-Se supone que fue a buscarlo- **_miré hacia la columna en donde se escondía Harry y el muy cobarde no salió…

_**-Bueno, si no está acá, luego lo buscaré… ahora, llevemos a Draco a la enfermería-**_

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo lleva usted y yo me voy a dormir?... ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo peor? Simplemente asentí y vi como Snape lo hacia levitar y lo llevaba a la enfermería y yo caminando atrás de ambos.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería Snape dijo

_**-Bueno señorita Granger, ya que Draco esta en buenas manos, si quiere puede volver a su cuarto-**_

Dicho esto, salió de la enfermería dejándonos solos en la habitación. Tuve la intención de marcharme y Malfoy abrió los ojos, me miró y preguntó:

_**-¿Y tu que haces acá?- **_cerró los ojos con fuerza como conteniendo el dolor y prosiguió _**-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-**_

_**-Por la misma razón por la que tu me ocultaste de Bellatrix, cuando tu respondas el porque me ayudaste a que no me viera Bellatrix yo te responderé porqué te ayudé a que no murieras desangrado-**_

Miró al techo y luego dijo

_**-Fue Potter el que me hizo esto, solo le ayudó a Bellatrix a escapar, fue un sectumsempra y se bien que tu no me creerás, pero yo se lo que vi, yo sé porque se escondió- **_dijo tan tranquilo que eso me perturbó.

_**-Yo… no sé-**_

_**-No tienes que decir nada, es mas, vete, Snape te dijo que te podías ir-**_

Lo miré un poco aturdida y le dije:

_** -¿Tu quieres que me vaya?...- **_y de inmediato me arrepentí de mis palabras, el me miró y esa sonrisa tan conocida se le dibujó en el rostro _**–Digo… ehmmm-**_

_**-Cállate Granger… ¿no te han dicho que hablas demasiado?- **_sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera.

_**-Me siento incómoda-**_

Hubo un silencio muuuy incomodo después que dije eso, así que decidí que sería mejor retirarse, de todas formas el y yo no éramos nada, es decir, se supone que lo odio, así que no le veía el punto de seguir allí con el, lo miré de nuevo, tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración aún algo agitada, había algo en el… ¿Qué se suponía que fuera?... había algo en el que me llamaba la atención… se suponía que no debía sentir nada por él, pero desde que me besó, mi cuerpo tiembla cada vez que sonríe, es como si de verdad me estuviera enamorando… pero ¿Por qué de él?¿porque justamente de él? De todos los chicos en la escuela … tuvo que ser él… sacudí mi cabeza como tratando de borrar esos pensamientos cuando el bostezó y luego preguntó:

_**-¿Qué tanto me miras?- **_un leve sonrojo atravesó mi cara _**–Digo, yo sé que soy irresistible y todo, pero, no me mires tanto, toma una fotografía mejor- **_y de nuevo su sonrisa fanfarrona se dibujo en sus labios, seguida de otro bostezo.

_**-Buenas noches Malfoy- **_dije amargamente, mientras me daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta.

_**-Buenas noches Hermione- **_dijo mientras se quedaba dormido, volví a verlo y vi como se acomodaba en la dura camilla de la enfermería… ¿enserio me había llamado Hermione? Digo, sin tono de burla o para hacerme enfadar, talvés la herida lo había afectado mas de lo que yo creía.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sentada junto a Ginny haciéndome millones de preguntas sobre que había pasado anoche y porque Harry estaba enojado conmigo al igual que Ron, yo simplemente miraba mi plato con avena, esperando que se callara o se aburriera, últimamente andaba rara… bueno, yo simplemente quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, cuando de pronto, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió que le prestáramos atención:<p>

_**-Me informaron que un estudiante, el cual mantendremos en anonimato, fue atacado ayer por … … …- **_mira a Snape y a la Profesora McGonagall los cuales asintieron con la cabeza, así que prosiguió _**–Fue atacado ayer por un mortifago- **_Harry me miró y suspiró…

Todos exclamaron asustados y Dumbledore siguió:

_**-Les pido por favor reporten cualquier cosa extraña, sobre todo los prefectos- **_me miró a mí y siguió _**–Ahora se ha reforzado la seguridad de toda la escuela, no hay nada que temer, pero por precaución, estén pendientes y no permanezcan solos en los pasillos. Gracias, pueden proseguir su desayuno… Ah si se me olvidaba, la Señorita Granger y el joven Potter, preséntense en mi despacho luego del desayuno-**_

RAYOS! ¿en que me había metido? … Harry me miró con muuucho odio y yo solo bajé la cabeza, se suponía que es mejor decir la verdad… pero ¿Por qué estaría tan enfadado Harry conmigo?¿solo por decir que estuvo allí? ¿O Malfoy tenia razón? ¿Acaso Harry lo había atacado? Pero Harry no sabía ningún hechizo de magia oscura ¿o si?

Terminó el desayuno y Harry y yo nos dirigimos al despacho de Dumbledore, toque la puerta y esta se abrió inmediatamente, Dumbledore nos invitó a pasar y a sentarnos, no sé porque estaba tan nerviosa, es decir, yo no había hecho nada malo… respiré hondo y el interrogatorio empezó.

_**-Bueno, solo quiero saber algunas cosas, para comenzar, Snape ya ha hablado conmigo, pero lo que me intriga es ¿Qué hacías afuera a esas horas Harry?-**_

_**-Pues Señor, yo, escuché un ruido y quise saber que era, entonces tomé mi varita y salí al patio y justo frente a mi estaban Ma…Draco y Bellatrix, entonces … - **_se quedó callado como tratando de pensar en lo que iba a decir _**–Lo siento Dumbledore no puedo mentirte, yo fui el que hizo el hechizo que hirió a Malfoy, él estaba peleando contra Bellatrix y de la nada lanzó un hechizo a Ron y este se desmayó, entonces yo le lancé un sectmsempra y Bellatrix escapó gritando que le diría al Señor Oscuro… lo siento, lo siento tanto, no era mi intención herirlo tan gravemente y entonces tuve miedo y desperté a Hermione, entonces ella me dijo que buscara a Snape, pero tenía miedo de que me regañara o algo y entonces me escondí, lo bueno fue que Snape llegó y curó a Malfoy, luego de eso salí corriendo con Ron de regreso al cuarto-**_

_**-Harry, ¿te das cuenta que si no hubiera llegado el profesor Snape, Draco pudo haber muerto?-**_

_**-Si lo se Señor, pero, tenía miedo-**_

Miró a Harry y luego me miró a mi:

_** -Bueno señorita Granger, sé que le ha dicho todo lo que sabía al profesor Snape, así que ya puede retirarse-**_

Salí del despacho de Dumbledore; no podía ser cierto que Harry hubiera confesado que había herido a Malfoy, pero ¿Por qué me importaba tanto?. Tenia muchas dudas, ya no podía seguir así, debía de aclarar las cosas para que todo volviera a la 'normalidad', debía aclarar mi situación con Ron, pero eso podía esperar, lo que mas me molestaba en estos momentos era mi situación con Malfoy… caminé hacia la clase o eso pretendía yo, porque de pronto estaba frente a la puerta de la enfermería, ¿Por qué había caminado hacia acá? No lo sé, pero ya que estaba acá, aprovecharía para aclarar de una vez por todas por que Malfoy me había besado y por qué seguía molestándome…

Tome valor y crucé la puerta, entré con determinación, lista a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, pero toda determinación que poseía desapareció al ver a Draco en su esplendorosa semi-desnudez(claro, me refiero a que estaba sin camisa) una leve sombra algo rojiza cruzaba casi todo su pecho y abdomen, mis ojos recorrieron cada centímetro hasta llegar a su cara, en la cual, para sorprenderse, no estaba plasmada la típica sonrisa marca Malfoy sino, quizá un poco de sorpresa… sentí como el calor viajaba a mis mejillas, así que decidí desviar mi mirada… por Merlín, me tenía idiotizada … ¿Cómo es eso posible?...

Lo miré a la cara desafiante y dije, _**-TU me debes una explicación, y no, esta vez no te escaparás-**_

Su mirada de sorpresa se convirtió en un mirada divertida y se levantó, caminó hacia mi y de la nada, me besó…

* * *

><p><strong>Zasss! ¿Quien ama a Draco y su espontaneidad? YOOOOOOOOOOOO! ... es demasiado seguro de si mismo no creen?<strong>

**bueno bueno... lo dejé un poco en la accion... pero sinceramente ya no sabia que escribirle a este capitulo... justo luego de la pelea con Bellatrix me pareció terminarlo hasta alli... pero como no podia dejarlo taaaaaan corto ... adelanté un poco del otro capi...**

**la cosa es que lo terminé... **

**¿Que creen que vaya a suceder ahora? ¿Hermione le dará una bofetada? o ¿Se dejará llevar por la emocion?**

**dejen su opinión en los reviews... los reviews me hacen feliz... una yo feliz actualiza mas rapido...**

**ADEMAS QUIERO AGRADECER A TODS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN EL FIC... QUE AUNQUE NO DEJEN REVIEW... YO SE QUE LO LEEN... ESTOY IMPRESIONADA QUE PERSONAS INCLUSO DE JAPON ... JAPON ODE HOLANDA LEAN MI HISTORIA... ESPERO EN SERIO QUE LES GUSTE A TODOS... Y QUE SIGAN LEYENDO... **

**GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y DARME ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR!**

**~LobitaAlfa**

**¡QUE LLUEVAN DRACOS!**


	4. ¿En serio de nuevo?

**Bueno estoy algo apresurada, creo que mi capitulo anterior no les gustó tanto, porque solo recibí un review... -.- bueno como sea... acá esta este, prepárense porque está algo largo :S**

**todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Chap 4<p>

Su mirada de sorpresa se convirtió en un mirada divertida y se levantó, caminó hacia mi y de la nada, me besó, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me topó a su cuerpo y apoyó mi espalda en la puerta … algo así como electricidad me corría desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies… ¿Qué diablos tenía este hombre que me hacía perder la razón?... por Merlín, no pude resistirlo mas, cerré mis ojos y subí mis manos y las apoyé en su abdomen, luego las subí hasta su pecho y simplemente no podía resistirlo mas, abrí mi boca y él, gustoso introdujo su lengua, empezamos una lucha, mas bien, un baile con nuestras lenguas, sentía que mis piernas se derretían cada vez que acariciaba mi espalda… despegué lentamente mi boca de la suya, buscando un poco de aire y luego de tomar lo necesario, me incliné de nuevo topando mis labios a los suyos nuevamente, plasmando en su boca un beso casi tímido y ligero, pude sentir como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y me devolvía con mas fuerza el beso… y como la primera vez, mordió mi labio inferior y de nuevo un gemido se ahogó en sus labios y de otra vez pude sentir como reía contra mis labios… abrí mis ojos y pude ver sus ojos como plata líquida, me sentí muy avergonzada y me sonrojé, despegando levemente nuestros labios y de nuevo él sonrió, parecía estarse divirtiendo y apoyando su frente en la mía dijo

_**-Definitivamente Granger, eres una gatita asustada- **_lo miré como tratando de darle una mirada enfadada, pero el tono con el que lo había dicho simplemente no era de burla, así que no pude evitar sonrojarme mas, claro si eso era posible.

Lo miré intrigada, mi cerebro parecía bailar de alegría, mi cuerpo quería seguir besándolo y mi cerebro parecía haberse apagado… sonreí como una tonta y el me devolvió la sonrisa de satisfacción de siempre, me besó la frente y luego la nariz… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me seguía besando? Si, debo aceptarlo … me estoy enamorando de Malfoy… pero la pregunta era … ¿le gustaba yo a él?...

_**-¿Qué tanto me miras Granger?- **_susurró a mi oído

Suspiré por lo bajo y el empezó a trazar besos desde mi oreja hasta mi mandíbula, bajando hacia mi cuello y deteniéndose allí por un momento, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y subió a mis labios de nuevo, entrelacé mis dedos entre su cabello, (y definitivamente era tan suave como se veía) y el acarició mi espalda, otro gemido se escurrió entre mis labios y él sonrió… me estaba costando un poco respirar, todo era demasiado y mi cuerpo no lo soportaba…

_**-No deberían de estar haciendo eso acá- **_abrí mis ojos y detrás de Draco estaba la señora Pomfrey dedicándonos una furiosa mirada, empujé a Draco por el pecho para separarlo de mi y el como siempre tenia esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara, con un tanto de satisfacción… lo miré de reojo y mire a la señora Pomfrey

_**-Lo siento, será mejor que me retire- **_dije muy apenada y con la cara totalmente roja.

_**-No es tiempo de visitas, así que apreciaría que lo hiciera-**_

Miré a Draco, el cual seguía sin camisa y me sonrojé, no puedo creer que acabo de tener una sesión de besos con semejante ejemplar… digo, no puedo creer que acabo de… hay bueno para que negarlo, lo había disfrutado y parecía que el también, solo me miraba como tratando de descifrar si todo eso había sido real o simplemente se encontraba bajo algo tipo de sueño a causa de la medicina para el dolor.

_**-Joven Malfoy, cuando quiera puede retirarse, ya está listo para que vuelva a clases- **_dijo la señora Pomfrey sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos, el solo asintió y me dio la espalda para tomar sus cosas, aproveché ese momento para salir de allí, no quería tener mas problemas, empecé a caminar hacia mi clase (que por Merlín no sabía cual era) y me pregunté en que momento había pasado todo eso,yo solo quería respuestas y me había encontrado con mas preguntas… caminé cabizbaja y choqué contra alguien, suspiré con rabia, si seguía chocando contra personas, se me haría costumbre.

_**-Lo siento- **_murmuré levantando la vista y … esa sonrisa, esos ojos… me quedé viéndolo como embobada y él sonrió mas ampliamente…

_**-¿Qué te pasa Mione? Pareces preocupada- **_negué suavemente con la cabeza y lo miré de nuevo, sus ojos me estudiaban, me sentí nerviosa así que baje la mirada, con una de sus manos me tomó de la barbilla y me levantó la cara y cuando iba a protestar, juntó sus labios a los míos… mi ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, unas cuantas caricias suaves subieron por mis hombros y así como había empezado, terminó. Lo miré confundida, el beso había sido casto, tímido y muy lento, no como el de Draco… me separé de él y sin decir nada caminé hasta mi clase de pociones… demasiadas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza y me sentía sobre abrumada.

Me senté junto a Harry sin decir nada y un poco después llegó Ron y mirándome se sentó una fila delante de mí, poco después llego Draco, con esa sonrisa triunfadora, él si que sabía hacer entradas, ¿acaso lo hace a propósito? Seguro que si, definitivamente sabe lo que hace y lo hace condenadamente bien. Se sentó una fila detrás de mí y de pronto estaba entre dos personas, tenía a ambos, tenía a Draco, pero no lo merecía y no sé si lo amo, está Ron que es tan imperfecto pero a la vez tan apuesto, creo que de verdad me gusta; pero Draco es tan perfecto, tan humano. Se supone que toda persona tiene defectos pero a él no puedo encontrarle ninguno, pero sé que es humano, o por lo menos se ve como uno, ah olvídalo, ya ni tan siquiera sé que es Draco, él es… es… es…es todo, es todo lo que siempre he deseado, todo lo que quiero… y Ron, Ron es, sin embargo, todo lo que necesito, caricias suaves y detenidas, como tratando de curar heridas selladas con odio…sus ojos celestes me ponían nerviosa, y me ponían la piel de gallina, pero Draco, oh Draco, esos ojos casi platinos hacían que mi corazón se saltara uno o talvés dos latidos, su piel sin marcas contra la piel de Ron con pecas… ambos eran tan diferentes, sin embargo tenían algo en común… y eso en común era lo que los hacía diferentes.

Rayos, ¿en que diablos me había metido? Tenía estos dos hombres, o bueno talves a Draco no lo tenía pero, no creo que me haya besado dos veces solo para molestarme ¿o sí? Y tenía Ron, a él si lo tenía, pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía por el, no estaba segura de lo que sentía por ninguno de los dos… me empezaba a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar…no podía dejar que ellos ocuparan mi mente… es decir tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer… liberé mi cerebro de esos pensamientos y puse atención a la clase… Snape dijo que ya tenia los resultados de la mejor poción de la clase pasada y que en los sobres frente a cada quien estaba el resultado, que quienes habían ganada, se quedaran después de clase. Abrí mi sobre y leí… volví a leerlo para saber si no estaba equivocado el resultado e instintivamente, volví mi cabeza hacia atrás, viendo a Draco sonreír satisfecho. Le dediqué una mirada un tanto irritada y él sonrió de nuevo, esa sonrisa torcida de autosuficiencia.

Fue la clase mas larga que había tenido en mi vida, todos se estaban retirando y yo caminé rápidamente a donde Snape, solo quería marcharme sin cruzar palabra con Ron o con Draco.

Llegué al escritorio de Snape y el murmuró un felicidades y algo de veinte puntos extra para mi casa, dije gracias y salí rápidamente de allí al ver como Draco se acercaba con una mirada de acecho. Pasé junto a él sin decir nada, ni mirarlo siquiera.

Llegué a la puerta y salí, por un momento me sentí aliviada… y empecé a caminar hacia mi próxima clase… y de la nada me sentí acechada, volví a ver y tres personas me seguían… caminé un poco mas rápido y de la nada…

_** -Mione-**_

_** -Hermione-**_

_**-Granger**_

Dijeron tres voces al unísono… las cuales yo conocía muy bien… me detuve y di la vuelta, los miré a los tres y ellos se miraron entre sí, Ron con una mirada de muerte dirigida a Draco y Harry miraba un poco extrañado a ambos y Draco… bueno esta de sobra decir que los miraba con aire de suficiencia y superioridad. Suspiré irritada y pregunté:

_**-¿Qué quieren?- **_mi voz salió mas molesta de lo que en realidad estaba y todos dieron un paso hacia atrás, definitivamente nadie quería ser víctima de mi mal genio.

_**-Mione, necesito hablar contigo- **_dijo Ron

_**-Hermione, creo que necesito una explicación- **_dijo Harry con bastante autoridad

_**-Granger, tenemos que hablar- **_dijo Draco, bastante serio, esta vez.

Tragué saliva, esta vez si me había metido en serios problemas… y sin saber que decir, me quedé allí parada sin decir nada…

_**-Y bueno- **_dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo de nuevo, eso me causó un poco de gracia y solté una pequeña carcajada.

_**-¿Qué es tan graciosa Granger? Estoy esperando una respuesta- **_muy a su pesar, Harry y Ron asintieron…

_**-Esta bien, contigo no tengo nada de que hablar- **_dije señalando a Draco

_**-A ti no necesito darte explicaciones de nada, no eres mi padre y no necesitas estar pendiente siempre de mi vida- **_dije a Harry, el cual se veía molesto

_**-Y pues, contigo, hablaré mas tarde…- **_dije mirando a Ron.

_**-¡¿Qué?- **_dijeron Harry y Draco, de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

_**-Lo que oyeron, y dejen de hacer eso-**_

_**-¿Hacer que?- **_preguntó Harry

_**-¡Hablar al mismo tiempo! Es extraño y desesperante- **_dije ya bastante exasperada.

Me di la vuelta y los dejé allí, no quería hablar con ninguno de los tres, los tres tenían cara de asombro, eso si era divertido de ver.

* * *

><p>Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Ron se sentó junto a mí <em><strong>-¿Podemos hablar ahora?- <strong>_asentí suavemente y me levanté, detrás de mi iba Ron.

Salimos del comedor y me le quedé viendo.

_**-Y entonces… de que quieres hablar-**_

_**-Mione, yo estoy enamorado de ti, solo quiero saber si tu también estas enamorada de mi-**_

_**-Ron… yo no sé, estoy pasando por muchas cosas que me confunden y el que me bese me confunde aun mas-**_

_**-¿QUÉ? ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta alguien mas?-**_

No dije nada y él supo que si, había alguien mas que me gustaba.

_**-¿Quién es?... voy a partirle la cara por tocas a MI chica-**_

_**-Un momento, YO no soy TU chica, no le pertenezco a nadie… y no te diré quien es-**_

Y de pronto Ron entendió, no se suponía que fuese tan rápido para estas cosas, él siempre era lento.

_**-Ese estúpido hurón… dalo por muerto… ¿acaso se ha aprovechado de ti?-**_

No pude responder, aun seguía en shock de que él hubiera descifrado que era Draco esa otra persona que me tenía confundida. Lo oí gruñir de rabia ante mi silencio y salió corriendo hacia el comedor… o rayos… estaba metida en un gran lío…

Entre al comedor detrás de él y vi como salió corriendo hacia donde Draco y gritó

_**-¡Furunculos!-**_

Furunculos… ¿Furunculos? Enserio ¿furúnculos? Pensé que haría algo así como incendio o bombarda o algún otro hechizo mas fuerte que eso. Draco lo miró y casi inmediatamente dijo

_**-Protego- **_

Y el hechizo rebotó y le dio de regreso a Ron, todos los Slytherin empezaron a reír muy sonoramente y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírme, la mirada de Draco divagó y me encontró parada cerca de la mesa de los Slytherin haciendo esfuerzo por no reír. Se levantó y cuando Ron vio que se levantó, salió corriendo del lugar, tirándome al suelo en su huida. Y de pronto, todo el comedor estaba envuelto en carcajadas, no pude evitarlo mas y pequeñas risas se escapaban de mis labios y de pronto, Draco estaba parado frente a mí, ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme. Lo miré dudosa, pero no pude evitarlo, tomé su mano y el me levantó muy agraciadamente y al parecer, él se había parado muy cerca de mí porque al levantarme, estaba a pocas pulgadas de él.

Miré a mi alrededor y a nadie parecía importarle esa escena, bueno solo a Harry y a Gin, la cual miraba con mucho brillo en los ojos… miré a las demás mesas y solo pude localizar otra mirada, Pasy, Pany, Fany, bueno, como fuera que se llamase, la novia de Draco, o exnovia, o solo era una aventura como todas las demás… algo hizo click en mi cerebro y me pregunté ¿y si yo solo era una aventura o una apuesta?, iba a soltarme de él, pero tomó mi barbilla, me hizo que lo mirara y luego me besó, tan pronto como pude, me le solté, mirándolo con dolor, el me miró con verdadera confusión y … y yo… de nuevo lo abofeteé lo mas fuerte que pude, no dejaría que él se aprovechase así de mí. De todas formas yo no era su juguete, ni suyo ni de nadie, miré a Ginny, que me miraba muy asombrada, miré a Harry y me miraba indignado y luego miré a Pansy, eso Pansy, así se llamaba, la cual me miraba con odio… me alejé un poco de Malfoy, y lo miré con el mismo dolor que me causaba saber que yo solo era un juego, por un momento pensé que talvés yo le gustaba o que talvés era diferente, el seguía parado ahí con cara de susto, pero luego, su rostro se endureció y me miró con despreció. Parpadeé rápidamente para evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan y salí corriendo de allí…

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? Y ¿Por qué Malfoy me había besado enfrente de todos?... entré al baño y me senté en el suelo a llorar, escuché como se abría una puerta y la cerraban con llave, diablos, ¿Por qué no había cerrado la puerta yo antes?.

Me levante para ver a la intrusa… pero me llevé una sorpresa al ver parado frente a mi, a nada mas y nada menos que Malfoy… Draco… ya no sé ni como llamarlo.

_**-¿Qué sucede contigo Hermione?-**_

¿Hermione?... desde cuando él me dice así… me negué a mirarlo y también a responder.

_**-¿Acaso no escuchas? Por Merlín Hermione… ¿que acaba de pasar? ¿podrías decirme porque me pegaste? Es decir, creo que merezco una explicación…¿Hermione?- **_dijo con un tono suave, tomándome de nuevo por la barbilla, levantó mi cara y limpió mis mejillas de las lagrimas con sus pulgares, su tacto era tan suave, era tan gentil que de verdad me costó creerlo, pero…

_**-¿Qué haces tu acá?- **_dije entre lloriqueos _**–vete con Pansy, ella es tu novia, yo no quiero ser tu juguete y apuesto que ya ganaste la apuesta!-**_

_**-¿Pan… apues…? ¿De que demonios hablas mujer?- **_dijo muy confundido y creo, que me equivoqué a sacar conclusiones antes de pegarle de nuevo…

_**-¿Qué acaso Pansy no es tu novia?- **_negó vigorosamente con la cabeza _**-¿Y la apuesta?-**_

_**-¿Qué apuesta? Yo nunca apostaría enamorarte, para después romperte el corazón, si que estas loca mujer- **_dijo con un tono divertido

_**-Hermione… creo que hay algo que debes saber…-**_ dijo ya mas serio _**–no creo que sea sano seguir finjiendo, yo… yo…yo creo que tienes los ojos muy hinchados y pareces una vaca- **_dijo y pareció arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir y de nuevo mi mano encontró su cara, si, esta vez si se lo merecía.

_**-Tonto- **_murmuré

_**-Ouch! Esta bien, esta vez me lo merecía, es que … a mi… es que … yo no puedo ser honesto con mis sentimientos- **_dijo casi inaudiblemente _**–yo, creo… es decir, tu, es que… yo… ARG!- **_gritó muy frustrado y yo lo miré muy asustada, y decía que yo estaba loca_**-Arg! ¿Granger porque me haces esto?- **_dijo con un tono de ¿tristeza?

_**-¿Qué cosa?- **_pregunté haciéndome la desentendida

_**-Tu… tu me quitas mi confianza, solo a ti no puedo tratarte como a las demás… tu… arg! Me tienes como idiotizado… ¿acaso usaste algún tipo de hechizo o poción en mí, por venganza de lo de tu pelo?- **_ me miró con ojitos de perro a medio morir y mi corazón dio un pequeño salto de alegría… pero no podía demostrarlo…pero no pude, reí suavemente y dije

_**-No, no te tengo idiotizado como tu dices, no es necesario, tu ya eres lo suficiente idiota :P- **_reí de nuevo y el me miró desafiante, mientras yo lo miraba muy divertida… lo miré, esos hermosos ojos grises, esa hermosa sonrisa, su nariz tan fina y estilizada, parecía que alguien se la hubiese dibujado, su pelo caía sobre su frente, por Merlín y Morgana… era irresistible… al diablo con todo…

Me paré de puntitas y topé mis labios a los suyos entreabiertos y suspiré… me abrazó por la cintura y me levantó, instintivamente puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y el caminó hacia un lavabo, me apoyó en la orilla y se dispuso a besarme, empezó a besar y lamer mi cuello y yo arqueé la espalda, provocando, (sin querer claro) que mi parte intima y la suya rozaran, gruñó en mi cuello y yo reí…

_**-Diablos Granger denténme antes que hagamos algo que tu no quieras- **_

Un gemido se escapó de mis labios y el volvió a gruñir… cuando de pronto…

_**-Oh! Lo lamente tanto… no sabía que estabas acompañada, pensé que … OH! Perdón…- **_dijo Myrtle muy apenada escondiéndose detrás de una columna. Gruñí algo enojada y empujé un poco a Draco hacia atrás, el cual tenía una mirada de lujuria… me sonrojé y volví a besarlo, solo que esta vez, mas lento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya terminó, espero le halla gustado, me esforcé bastante y pues... yo sé que mi idea de Draco es muy fuera de su personaje original, pero, nah me da igual ... y pues en el capitulo anterior les pregunté si querían que Hermione se dejase besar o que abofeteara a Draco, como no contestaron, puse los dos... espero les guste este... porfavor porfavor dejenme reviews siiii? <strong>

**ah si... GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN DEJAN REVIEWS, HACEN FAVORITA MI HISTORIA O A LOS QUE ME PONEN EN SU LISTA DE ALERTA... ENSERIO GRACIAS... ME HACEN MUY FELIZ... soy feliz de que les guste mi historia... ^^**

**y de nuevo reviews! :P**

**~LobitaAlfa**


	5. Mi destino

**Bueno... -.- Hermione ya tiene demasiados capitulos con ella como protagonista... habia que pasarle la batuta alguien mas y quien mas que nuestro queridisimo Draco !**

**yo sé que no salió tan bien como quería al final... pero igual ya he planeado casi completa la historia y no creo que sea muy larga ... :O de paso... me gustaria que vieran mi encuesta xD es sobre la historia ^^**

* * *

><p>Chap 5<p>

POV Draco

_**-Eres un mortífago- **_esas palabras resonaron en mi mente y n pude evitar separarme bruscamente de Hermione

_**-¿Qué sucede?¿Hice algo mal?- **_preguntó

_**-Esto no está bien- **_dije muy bajo, esperando solo haber escuchado yo, pero eso no era lo que había sucedido.

_**-Tienes razón- **_dijo ella mientras empezaba a arreglar su uniforme y cabello; pude casi palpar el dolor de que ella se alejara de mi, no solo se iría del baño, sino que también se iría de mi vida y no podía permitírselo…

_**-No, me refiero al lugar- **_dije, esperando su reacción _**–digo, es un baño, no está muy limpio-**_ dije mirando al suelo con disgusto, efectivamente estaba sucio… que asco _**–y no es muy apropiado, cualquiera puede entrar- **_dije, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente convincente y como no vi que reaccionara, continué _**–además, no quiero obligarte a nada que tu no quieras- **_sabía que estaba perdiendo una gran oportunidad de hacerla mía, sabía que podía ser mi única vez de hacerla mía pues esa noche Voldemort iría a la mansión y que si Bellatrix le mencionaba algo sobre Hermione a algún mortífago o al mismo Voldemort, estaría muerto y no la volvería a ver… y definitivamente, era a la primera con quien no quería una aventura…

_**-¿Draco Malfoy rechazando sexo sin compromiso?-**_

¡¿Qué diablos?

_**-¿Sin compromisos? Claro que no estoy rechazando nada, solamente no quiero 'obligarte' a nada y que tu termines culpándome de yo que sé que!-**_

_**-Eso quiere decir que no quieres sentir culpa o que no quieres estar con una sangre sucia!- **_dijo casi gritándome

_**-¿QUE? Eso no es cierto!-**_

_**-¿Ah si? entonces dime cuando fue que dejaste de odiarme-**_

Tenia razón _~aunque odiaba admitirlo~ _durante cinco largos años la había maltratado e insultado, si es cierto, no había sido como esas estupideces de 'el amor a primera vista' o 'entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso', claro que no, esas si era n cursilerías de lo peor, creo que había empezado a sentir algo desde el año pasado, definitivamente al principio fue una simple atracción por su cuerpo, para ser una ratoncita de biblioteca, si tenia buenas curvas…pero luego muchos se empezaron a interesar en ella, como el energúmeno de Krum y yo simplemente los alejaba de ella inventando alguna estupidez … sin embargo, lo había confirmado el día de la biblioteca cuando la estúpida comadreja la había besado ¬¬… la miré y ella seguía esperando una respuesta… no tan pacientemente…

_**-¿Ves?... justo lo que pensé, solo un caprichito tuyo… además ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar mañana? ¿vamos a olvidar todo acá? ¿Qué van a decir lo demás? … ¿Qué van a decir mis amigos?-**_

_**-¿Y porqué son tan importantes tus amigos? Pasará lo que quieras que pase, digo… hoy te besé en pleno comedor y a nadie pareció importarle- **_me acerque y susurré _**-¿Qué quieres que pase mañana?- **_me separé y ella estaba sonrojada, me pregunto que habrá pensado; solo esperaba que llegase mañana, solo esperaba que Voldemort no me matara hoy … o Bellatrix o incluso mis padres … :S

_**-No sé… ni tan siquiera sé que es esto- **_dijo señalándome y luego el lugar, se miraba totalmente confundida, reí, era tan linda … O.O

_**-¿Qué es tan divertido?- **_preguntó ella

_**-Tú-**_

_**-¿Qué te parezco? ¿payaso?-**_

_**-¿Payaso?...- **_payaso, es ese tipo con nariz roja que vuela sobre una tabla plateada y tiene colmillos largos y brilla en la oscuridad … ¿o en el sol?... _**–claro que no!- **_dije besando su frente, esperando talvés una tercera bofetada o un empujón o algo… pero parecía que mi contacto no le incomodaba en nada …

_**-Entonces dime…¿Qué es esto y que pasará mañana?-**_

_**-¿Esto? Solo somos tu … y yo… en un baño… y mañana … no lo sé, no soy adivino- **_reí

_**-Eres insufrible Malfoy!-**_

¿Malfoy? Enserio me acababa de llamar ¿Malfoy?

_**-Y tu una sabelotodo Granger-**_ dije tratando de esconder mi molestia

La miré y de nuevo tenia razón, que se suponía que fuese a pasar … no podía decirle de la noche a la mañana que la amaba, digo … primero no estaba seguro y segundo mi orgullo ya estaba lo suficientemente herido como para un año con el simple hecho de sostener una conversación civilizada con ella … pero si no hacia algo … algo arriesgado y apresurado … talvés no tendría otra oportunidad… suspiré hondo y seguí hiriendo mi orgullo…

_**-Perdóname por todo lo que dije e hice a tus amigos y en especial a ti-**_

_**-Espera, espera … un MALFOY ¿pidiendo disculpa? Acaso es el fin del mundo- **_bufó ella

_**-Cállate! Y tómalo o déjalo no voy a repetirlo-**_

Me miró y vi duda en sus ojos… no podía dejar que ella se fuera… así que la miré como un niño que espera por un regalo en su cumpleaños y seguí

_**-Hermione-**_dije tomando sus manos_**-quiero que seas mi novia-**_

_**-si-**_

Ambos habíamos terminado de hablar al mismo tiempo y yo la miré confuso

_**-Espera ¿novia? ¿Draco Malfoy es ahora fan de la monogamia?-**_

Suspiré irritado, seguramente estaba disfrutando mucho verme tan indefenso… la quería, pero no iba a permitir que fuera ella quien dañara ~mas~ mi orgullo… ante todo era un Malfoy, orgullo aunque te rechazaran…

_**-Si, tienes razón, mejor olvídalo, olvídalo todo, todo lo que te he dicho… haz de cuenta y caso que nunca pasó- **_ya estaba harto de verla burlarse de mi

_**-Eres un tonto- **_

_**-Bueno yo no rechazaría una oferta como la que acabo de hacer-**_

_**-Entonces consíguete un espejo y cásate con él!-**_

La miré desafiante… _**-Adiós Granger- **_dije finalmente… me dolía, si, pero no iba a rebajarme a suplicar…

_**-Espera- **_me detuve en seco… ¿acaso ella sentía algo por mi también mas que un simple capricho?... la escuché suspirar irritada y dijo…

_**-Perdona… y si Malfoy, si te perdono y si quiero ser tu novia- **_y por primera vez en la vida, pude sentir mi corazón latiendo de verdad. Me atormentaba el hecho de que nos estábamos metiendo en algo prohibido, de que ella una hija de muggle… se suponía que yo debía de cazarlos, todo el mundo mágico seguramente se opondría ~empezando por sus amigos~ pero eso no importaba. Siempre había sido yo contra el mundo, esta vez no seria diferente…

Me di la vuelta y le sonreí de medio lado, ella me miró embobada, la amaba… lo acababa de confirmar, era amor… la tomé en mis brazos y susurre a su oído…

_**-Un día a la vez, mañana habrá un nuevo amanecer, para ti y para mi, pasará lo que tenga que pasar-**_

No quería perderla, pero tampoco quería meterla salvajemente a la cama solo por una noche, no solo quería sexo con ella, quería amor… me asusté con mis propios pensamientos, pero todo se desvaneció cuando ella besó mi cuello y empezó a acariciarme el abdomen … gruñí un tanto animal y la aparté suavemente

_**-No Hermione, creo que no es el lugar, ni momento adecuado- **_dije, controlando mis instintos _**–No hagas algo que no quieras-**_

_**-¿Y si quiero?-**_

Mis ojos quedaron tan abiertos que pude jurar que se saldrían _**–Bueno no quiero apresurar nada y ahuyentarte- **_dije sinceramente y parecía que había dicho lo correcto… ¿acaso me estaba probando? … la abracé y susurre contra su pelo que lo quería… me miró y pregunto que acababa de decir y simplemente dije que ella me encantaba … no podía decírselo tan abruptamente …

* * *

><p>¿Cuándo había llegado la noche? No lo sé … solo sé que estoy en la mansión, parado junto a mi madre, esperando por los demás mortífagos, esperando por Voldemort y por mi 'padre' … a pesar que no quería demostrarlo, estaba nervioso, no quería morir hoy …<p>

Y de la nada … la chimenea se cubrió de humo verde … primero apareció mi padre … seguido de Voldemort y justo detrás de él, venía Bellatrix, con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara… solo le rogaba a Merlín que ella no hubiera dicho nada… hicimos una pequeña reverencia y todos estábamos reunidos junto al 'Señor Tenebroso' cuando empezó a hablar…

_**-Será en noviembre, cuando todos crean que yo no atacaré… los tomaremos desprevenidos, pero para comenzar … necesitaremos de la ayuda especial de alguien- **_dijo Voldemort siseando como si fuese una serpiente… me miró y sonrió… yo simplemente lo miré con disimulado desprecio… ¿Qué quería de mi?... lo miré a los ojos y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina… no estaba preparado… aun no… yo no quería ser un mortífago… y todo por la culpa de mi padre …

_**-Querido Draco- **_todos mis pelos se erizaron… que asco…_** -Tú serás mi arma secreta… sé que tienes mucho potencial, simplemente en esa escuela nadie te enseña a usarlo… y hablando de Hogwarts, tu serás quien empiece la misión… verás… tengo un plan, que es indispensable cumplirlo…-**_

Lo miré con desagrado de nuevo, tratando de mantener mi cara sin expresión, se acercó peligrosamente a mí y dijo casi a mi oído…

_**-Tienes que matar a la amiguita de Potter, ella es muy problemática… además puedes matar a una sangre sucia (o los que quieras) en el proceso, además, nadie se preocupa por ellos… y sé que no tendrás problema en cumplir lo que te pido-**_

Mi ojos amenazaron con salirse de su orbita al escuchar la petición de Voldemort… no podía negarme porque me matarían a mi y a Hermione de todas formas… tampoco podía decir que sí, pues no podía matarla… Voldemort me miró desafiante, esperando mi respuesta … mientras yo aun seguía con mil dilemas en la cabeza… y vi como se daba la vuelta bruscamente y se alejaba de mí…

_**-¡Traidor!- **_gritó Bellatrix muy emocionada … eso me sacó de mis pensamientos y volví a ver a mi madre… me miraba decepcionada… y mi padre… bueno él ya estaba decepcionado con el simple hecho de tener un hijo…

_**-¿Entonces es cierto?- **_todos volvieron su vista hacia mi, me miraron decepcionados y de la nada … mi padr… Lucius lanzó un hechizo que no logré identificar … hasta el momento en que me golpeó… definitivamente había sido un 'Cruciatus'… el dolor se esparció por todo mi cuerpo… me retorcía en el suelo a los pies de mi madre, viendo como Voldemort y Bellatrix gozaban al verme así… sabía que si seguía ahí me mataría … incluso mi propia madre lo haría… como pude tomé mi varita, retorciéndome de dolor… y con una nube gris desaparecí de allí… y de pronto, estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore … el cual se levantó de su silla y se acercó…

_**-Noviembre… Voldemo… atacará en … nov…-**_ y la oscuridad me envolvía plácidamente con sus lazos… Lucius no había dejado de apuntar su varita hacia mi, no dudó ni tan siquiera un instante al momento de hacerlo… sentí como todo su odio acumulado era transmitido por ese pequeño objeto… el dolor había sido incomparable… y solo porque no estaba dispuesto a matar a nadie… aun podía revivir el dolor… aun podía sentir el odio de mi madre… incluso mi madre me odiaba… pero no podía matar a alguien… eso nunca había sido parte de mi… no podría matar a Hermione …

_**-¿Cómo está?- **_preguntó una voz cansada, seguramente de Dumbledore… tenia que hablar con él… tenia que proteger a Hermione … incluso ahora dudaba que Snape fuera bueno… incluso el me habría hecho esto… y si era así tenia que alejarme de él…

Escuché un pequeño murmullo y no logré identificar que dijo o quien era…

_**-¿Cuándo despertará?- **_volvió a preguntar la voz cansada…

_**-Espero que pronto, al parecer estuvo bajo un crucio por mucho tiempo y espero que no tenga efectos secundarios, por el ataque-**_

Gemí de dolor al tratar de moverme…

_**-Creo que está despertando- **_dijo Dumbledore

_**-O está teniendo una pesadilla- **_dijo la voz de la señora Pomfrey muy indiferente _**–le ruego profesor que no hable de esto a nadie… este pobre muchacho ya ha venido demasiadas veces a la enfermería y le diré que no son cosas sencillas como furúnculos o algo así-**_

Un intento de risa se ahogó en mi garganta y salió como tos…

_**-Creo que nos está escuchando- **_dijo Dumbledore tratando de mantener un tono de voz bajo.

Tosí varias veces y abrí mis ojos… _**-Apuesto que ese fue Weasley- **_dije tratando de incorporarme… vi como a la señora Pomfrey se le dibujaba una media sonrisa y me senté…

_**-¿Podemos hablar a solas?- **_le dije a Dumbledore, él solo asintió y la señora Pomfrey se retiró…

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**_

_**-Quieren matarla… quieren matar a Hermione y el 'Señor Tenebroso' atacará en… en noviembre- **_dije todo casi susurrando…

_**-Pero ¿Cómo sabes eso?- **_dijo tratando de sonar ingenuo…

Lo miré, no quería aceptar que era un mortífago, no frente a él… miré mi brazo izquierdo y luego mi túnica, aun seguía vestido como mortífago…

_**-Usted ya lo sabe, pero no me gustaría hablar de eso, acá…-**_

_**-Draco, ya lo sé… solo quería confirmarlo-**_

Me miró y por un momento tuve miedo… miré a todos lados y luego dije…

_**-Yo no quiero ser esto! Yo no lo elegí! Fui obligado a hacerlo… ¿Qué se supone que tenga que hacer? ¿irme al exilio para siempre? Yo también merezco una vida decente y si Voldemort no muere… tendré esto para siempre y seré un inadaptado social de por vida!- **_dije gritando y mostrándole mi marca que tanto me atormentaba _**-¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿esconderme? Ya me cansé de esconderme, ya no quiero ser esto- **_me miré con desprecio y seguí _**–quiero ayudarles a vencer al 'Señor Tenebroso'-**_

_**-Esta bien Draco, te ayudaré a salir de esto, sé que será difícil, seremos mas cautelosos que de costumbre, ya sabemos cuando atacará 'él', pero por ahora tienes que recuperarte y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie-**_ guiño un ojo y salió.

Me recosté de nuevo en la camilla y suspiré profundamente y una vez mas, la oscuridad me tomó en sus brazos y me arrulló con tal delicadeza que pronto estaba dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>TODO lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, solo a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling ^^ me gustaria que se pasaran por mi historia "la magia del caos" (para aquellas que les guste el señor de los anillos y estén obsesionadas con Legolas :P como yo xD)<strong>

**tambien ... no me gustó el final... fue algo raro y nose... que piensan? reviews? yo me alimento de reviews y si no veo mas... creo que no seguiré la historia ... u.u!**

**Recuerden, la encuesta esta en mi perfil... justo arriba está... ^^ porfa ^^ solo dale click a mi nombre y veras mi encuesta xD! Gracias**

**~Que lluevan Dracos y Legolas xD!**

**~LobitaAlfa !**


	6. Ginny!

**Bien, no me maten -.- mi vida ha sido muy complicada hasta ahora … por favor, dejen un review y díganme que les pareció y espero subir muuuuuy pronto el otro chap :D!**

**Sin mas, los dejo con el capitulo 6.**

**J.K. Rowling es la única responsable de aquello que reconozcan.**

**A leer se ha dicho**.

* * *

><p>Chap 6<p>

POV Hermione

Esa noche me acosté y fijé mi mirada en el techo … ¿Cómo era posible que DRACO MALFOY estuviera enamorado de mi? … ¿desde cuando estaba viviendo en un mundo alterno? Cerré mis ojos y suspiré suavemente, algunas imágenes de los besos de Draco pasaron por mi cabeza, sonreí por un momento y luego recapacité… esta no era yo, ¿Qué acaso no soy yo la que mas odia a Draco en todo el mundo? ¿Cuándo me había vuelto su novia? esto debía parar, seguramente en este momento Malfoy se estaría burlando de mi por ser tan tonta de caer en sus redes… lo pensé un poco mas y mi corazón me gritaba que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, pero por otra parte mi razón decía que solo era un juego, solo era una apuesta o algo así … suspiré pesadamente y sabia que tenia que tomar una decisión, pero todos mis sentimientos se agolpaban y me hacían dudar, si era verdad o no.

Habían dos posibilidades, o él estaba jugando o me había dado un amortentia… pero si hubiese sido un amortentia, lo hubiera sentido, además no recuerdo que su efecto durara tanto … entonces él estaba jugando conmigo, pero se supone … él me dijo que no era apuesta ni juego … ¿pero desde cuando confío en Malfoy? … había algo en mi que me decía que esto no era un juego … bien si no era un juego … ¿Qué era?...

Estuve pensando un rato mas hasta que algo me hizo recapacitar … ya sé que era esto, era una pesadilla, una muy real pesadilla, seguramente Bellatrix me habría hecho un crucio y ahora mismo estaba en coma en la camilla de la enfermería … y tenia que despertar …

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente mientras repetía 'despierta Hermione, despierta'. Nada. Pude oír como la puerta de mi cuarto se abría con cuidado y lentamente. Yo seguí con mis ojos cerrados tratando de despertar.

_**-Hermione- **_escuché la dulce voz de Ginny _**–Hermione ¿podemos hablar?-**_

Seguía con los ojos cerrados y sin hacerle caso, solo quería despertar de este horrible sueño.

_**-Por Merlín, Hermione ¿acaso no oyes que te estoy hablando?-**_

_**-Todo esto es un sueño- **_dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

_**-¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?- **_

Abrí mis ojos y la miré y dije _**–estoy soñando, Bellatrix me dejo en muy mal estado y estoy soñando, tu solo eres producto de mi imaginación- **_explique

_**-Gracias- **_dijo muy dolida Ginny _**–Y pensé que era tu mejor amiga … -**_

Hizo un silencio muy incomodo y me atreví a preguntar _**–Quieres decir que … ¿Oh por Dios que he hecho?- **_

_**-Hermione… ¿Qué pasa? cuéntame, tu sabes que sea lo que sea puedes contar conmigo-**_

La miré y pude ver como horror se dibujaba por sus ojos … _**-Hermione… Háblame!- **_exigió mas que decir.

-_**Ginny yo…-**_ me miré repulsivamente y seguí _**–nunca mas querrás hablarme si te lo cuento-**_

_**-¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? ¿crees que no me di cuenta cuando Malfoy te besó a la vista de todos en pleno comedor? ¿Herms, que está pasando? ¿Y porqué no hiciste nada cuando él te besó? Mas bien … ¿Por qué te besó?-**_

Me quedé callada, viendo las palmas de mis manos … no sabía que decir, seguramente Ginny me odiaría toda la vida pero tenia que escuchar la opinión de alguien mas y confiando solo en ella… respiré hondo llenando de aire mis pulmones y soltando una gran cantidad de aire dije…

_**-Ginny, no sé lo que ha pasado estos últimos días, simplemente pasó… yo no lo quería al principio… pero … pero no sé que pasa que no lo puedo dejar ir-**_

_**-Hermione Granger, escúpelo!-**_

_**-Yo … yo … Draco … - **_ no pude decir nada concreto entre mis sollozos

_**-¿Qué te ha hecho ese desgraciado? … sabía que esto no iba a salir bien, yo se lo adver… mierda…-**_

Miraba a Ginny con mis ojos grandes y redondos que parecían los ojos de Hedwig… ¿sería que Ginny sabia que yo le gustaba a Draco?

_**-Ginny, ¿tu lo sabías y no me dijiste nada? Es decir … ¿tu le diste consejo a Malfoy de… de … de…?-**_ no pude terminar mi pregunta tenía miedo que su respuesta fuera afirmativa …

_**-Yo… Herms … yo solo quiero que seas feliz y no es por nada pero … tu empezaste a mirar mas a Malfoy desde que ambos son prefectos y tienen que hacer mas cosas juntos … mira yo no quiero que te molestes conmigo … yo … hice lo que mejor creía para ti-**_

_**-Espera … estas diciendo que tu piensas que Draco me hará feliz… ¿acaso confías en él?-**_

_**-Pues … Hermione … ¿crees que haría algo para dañarte?-**_

Estuve en silencio un momento y asentí con la cabeza sin mirarla … ella lo había sabido desde el principio y ¿confiaba en Malfoy? … definitivamente estaba loca, o talvés había salido de bañarme y me había deslizado y golpeado la cabeza en el borde de un mueble y estaba desangrándome hasta mi muerte … esto no tiene sentido …

_**-Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué Draco? … de todos lo que pudiste haber elegido … ¿Por qué él?-**_

_**-Oye, oye- **_dijo levantando sus manos al aire de forma dramática … _**-Para comenzar, no fui yo la que eligió a Malfoy- **_se rio suavemente y continuó_** –Tu fuiste la que se enamoró de el xD! no yo-**_

La miré atónita y en cierta parte, bueno en todo, ella tenia razón, ella solo se había dado cuenta que él me gustaba y otra pregunta cruzó mi mente …

_**-¿Draco está enamorado de mí?- **_

Ginny se encogió de hombros y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza.

_**-¿Y vas a decirme que él te dijo que estaba enamorado de mi?-**_

_**-SSssi… bueno no exactamente… se lo tuve que sacar con un Veritaserum, cortesía de mis hermanos, pero sabes que no podía resistirme a sacarle varias verdades a un tonto como él … y no es que quiera insultarlo, simplemente es normal para mi y trataré de no hacerlo pues veo que ustedes van enserio, a menos que el te haya hecho algo en lo que en tal caso…-**_

_**-Ginny… soy novia de Draco!-**_

_**-¿¡Qué!-**_

Solo asentí, sin verla …

_**-Hermione, ¿estas segura de eso?-**_

_**-Espera, espera … fue tu idea ponerme con el y ahora dices que no es buena idea…- **_y antes de poder continuar ella dijo

_**-Oye se supone que tu eres la bruja mas inteligente de nuestra generación, no yo-**_

_**-Ginny ¿Qué se supone que tenga que ver eso?-**_

_**-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón… y ahora …- **_me miró con una sonrisa torcida y me asustó _**–Cuéntame TODO, jijiji … ¿Qué tal besa Malfoy? ¿Y es cierto eso del dios del sexo?- **_se rio

_**-¡Ginny!- **_ dije algo escandalizada, no pensé que ella estuviera de acuerdo con Draco y yo o peor aun, que ella estuviera involucrada…

_**-¿Qué? Quiero saber-**_

Suspiré y de todos modos ella era mi mejor amiga y le tenía confianza… hice un gesto para que se sentara al lado mio y ella dio un pequeño grito de alegría y corrió a mi lado… me miraba con mucha ilusión y suspiré de nuevo

_**-Supongo que no dirás nada ¿verdad?- **_asintió con la cabeza y me siguió viendo así que seguí _**–Bien… sabes eso de dios del sexo … aun no lo sé, no iba a tener sexo con él el primer día- **_la miré de manera reprensiva y seguí _**–Pero…- **_reí como tonta al recordar el beso en la enfermería …

_**-Hermione se supone que me estas contando- **_exigió Ginny, la miré y sonreí y antes de poder seguir contándole ella dijo _**–estas enamorada de él ¿cierto?-**_

Un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas y asentí y antes que ella siguiera haciendo preguntas incómodas, seguí _**–La primera vez que me besó, le respondí con una cachetada- **_reí y ella me veía con horror_** –pero la vez que fui a verlo a la enfermería… por Merlín y Morgana…- **_suspiré y me sonrojé de nuevo _**–Ginny, no puedo hacer esto- **_dije _**–es muy vergonzoso-**_

_** -Hay por Merlín, Hermione te has estado besando con el chico mas sexy de la escuela ¿y no me quieres contar?-**_

_**-Esta bien, el día que fui a verlo a la enfermería, él estaba sin camisa y al verme se levantó solo para besarme… cuando nuestros labios se unieron, una chispa, algo así como electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi cabeza- **_reí como estúpida y la miré _**–seguramente tu lo has sentido cuando besas a Harry- **_negó levemente y dije _**–No hay forma de explicártelo, es algo que nunca había sentido, y su pecho- **_suspiré y ella rio _**–por Merlín, y sabes, su cabello si es tan suave como se ve-**_

Y de la nada soltó una gran carcajada y dijo _**–has caído bajo las redes del dragón, estas enamorada sin remedio de él-**_

_**-Es tu culpa-**_

_**-¿Mi culpa? Tu te enamoraste de él no yo- **_ rio

_**-Pero, tu… tu le dijiste que el me gustaba- **_callé y de la nada recordé lo que Draco había dicho la primera vez antes de besarme "_tu me amas, acéptalo" _un poco de rabia subió a mi cara manchando mis mejillas de un rojo carmesí _**-¿Qué exactamente le dijiste a Draco? Ginny-**_

_**-Oh, mira es hora de cenar- **_y con eso salió corriendo de mi cuarto mientras yo gritaba su nombre.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada junto a Ginny, pero sabia que no podía preguntarle enfrente de todos, así que solo le dirigía miradas de muerte cuando nadie veía… bueno no siempre, me dediqué a buscar con mis ojos un cabello platino, sin embargo, no pude hallarlo… ¿Dónde estaría? ¿De verdad era una broma y ahora se había arrepentido de haberme propuesto tal cosa?, si todo eso había sido una broma, sin duda Ginny y Draco, escucharían lo que tengo que decir ¬¬… suspiré en forma de derrota, sabía que no lo vería mas por hoy, terminé mi cena y di un último vistazo a la mesa Slytherin, pero no lo hallé… supongo que lo vería mañana en pociones. Miré a Ginny, le dediqué una sonrisa triste y me retiré sin decir nada… seguramente los había dejado pensativos, pero no quería hablar con nadie, ni con Ginny.<p>

* * *

><p>POV Ginny<p>

La miré retirarse con la cabeza cabizbaja y mi primera reacción fue seguirle, pues tenía sospechas, pero decidí corroborarlas… dirigí mi mirada a la mesa Slytherin, buscando a cierto rubio y como lo había imaginado, no estaba allí… arg! Estúpido, ya me escucharía lo que tengo que decir.

* * *

><p>POV Draco<p>

Acomodé mi adolorido cuerpo sobre la camilla y cerré los ojos y justó el momento que los cerré, dos palabras golpearon mi cerebro… Hermione y cena. Rayos seguramente ahora estaba decepcionada o enojada … rayos … estúpido Lucius … ya me las pagaría, pero por el momento tenia que hacer algo, tenía que hablar con Hermione… tenía que decirle la verdad.

Pero… ¿como iba a decirle que yo era mortífago? Bueno… si ella me quería como yo la quería a ella… lo aceptaría, me aceptaría … ella … suspiré, bueno tenía que hacer un intento.

La señora Pomfrey, entró al cuarto y preguntó _**–¿hay algo que necesite joven Malfoy?-**_

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en mis mejillas _**–claro que si- **_

A los cinco minutos, la señora Pomfrey me llevó un pergamino y una pluma, mientras mi búho descansaba en el marco de la ventana esperando por la carta que mandaría… tomé la pluma y escribí.

Al terminar, le dije a Hydrus que no volviera hasta que recibiera una respuesta o hasta que ella leyera la carta, con eso dicho, le até mi carta a su pata y el búho salió del cuarto con un majestuoso vuelo a través del cielo nocturno.

* * *

><p>POV Hermione<p>

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, cuando de la nada, un búho de plumas manchadas se paró en el marco de mi ventana, tenía una carta atada a su pata… no pude evitar sentir miedo… era un ave que nunca había visto, es mas, todos usaban lechuzas, pero ahí estaba ese búho enorme y hermoso mirándome con esos ojos amarillos, como tratando de hablarme. Me miró por ultima vez y luego dirigió su mirada a su pata. Estaba tratando de decirme que tomara la carta … un poco indecisa y temerosa, desaté cuidadosamente la carta y la abrí… una hermosa caligrafía se extendía a lo largo del pequeño pedazo de pergamino con cuatro simples palabras.

_"Hermione, tenemos que hablar._

_~DM"_

Un pequeño escalofrío corrió todo mi cuerpo y suspiré, por algo sabía que esto no estaba bien, tome mi pluma y un pergamino, escribí una rápida respuesta y se la até al búho…

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón, perdón… -.- yo sé que hubo demasiados cambios de puntos de vista y me di cuenta que el capitulo anterior era horrible!, ambos Draco y Hermione habían sido demasiado OoC, pero como no quería cambiar el capitulo, lo arreglé acá… y déjenme decirles… AMO A GINNY! Quien no quisiera una amiga así xD! Bien otra cosa … yo en particular, no soy muy fan de las lechuzas … si son lindas pero para mi son mas hermosos los búhos, además Draco nunca hace lo mismo que los demás ¿cierto? … no me linchen… les dejo el link del hermoso búho de Draco llamado Hydrus!. (en mi perfil)<strong>

**~Lune**

**Reviews por favor! :D!**


	7. La torre de Astronomía

**No puedo creer que haya tardado taaaaaaaanto en subir este capitulo pero tuve 2 semanas de depresión y al final terminé escribiendo un capitulo que ya ni se como clasificarlo … solo espero les guste y me dejen reviews porque de verdad de esforcé haciéndolo D: … bueno como sea los dejo con el capítulo 7!**

**Sin mas, los dejo con el capitulo 7**

**J.K. Rowling es la única responsable de aquello que reconozcan.**

**A leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 7<strong>

POV Draco

Casi de inmediato recibí una respuesta … nunca pensé que recibiría una respuesta, tomé la carta de Hydrus y la abrí temeroso de que tuviera escrito un "púdrete Malfoy" o algo por el estilo… terminé de abrirla y la letra de Hermione se extendía por el pedazo de papel… sonreí y volví a leerla.

"Mas vale que tengas una buena explicación para todo esto … ya lo sé todo"

~HG

La segunda vez que la leí … recapacité en las palabras y repetí … "ya lo sabe todo", rayos eso no me gustaba en nada … que se suponía que sabía … y si sabia lo que pensaba que sabia, como se había dado cuenta …. Arg! La pelirroja habló! Rayos … solo espero no esté enojada conmigo … suspiré … ¿Por qué diablos le habría contado a Hermione la pequeña comadreja? La odiaba y me odiaba mas por ser un estúpido de tomar el veritaserum … rayos … tomé el mismo papel donde me había respondido y escribí… te veo en la torre de astronomía en 10 minutos.

Y con esto le até el papel al búho y empecé a tomar mi ropa … tenía que hablar con ella e iba a decirle la verdad … sin importar lo que pasara, tenia que confiar en que ella me creería.

Terminé de vestirme y con sumo cuidado, salí de la enfermería y me dirigí a la torre de astronomía.

* * *

><p>POV Hermione<p>

Esperé unos 5 minutos y de nuevo el ave estaba en el marco de mi ventana con el mismo papel que yo le había enviado, tomé el papel, sabiendo que él no me iba a contestar y pensativa lo abrí, releyendo lo que yo había escrito, encontré debajo lo que él había contestado. Cerré el papel y sentada sobre mi cama, pensé por un minuto … que beneficio me traería ir a la torre de astronomía a estas horas a ver a Draco Malfoy… otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, decidí no pensarlo mucho, tiré el pequeño papel arrugado sobre mi cama, tomé mi abrigo y salí con sumo cuidado de mi cuarto y de la sala Gryffindor, mas vale que esto no sea un juego o algo por el estilo.

Salí a los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts, caminé rápidamente, no quería que alguien me viera antes de llegar a la torre de astronomía, la sangre corría violentamente por mis venas y podía sentir un pequeño rubor cubrir mis mejillas, mis piernas moviéndose lo mas silenciosamente sobre el suelo de los pasillos. Corría lo mas rápido que mis piernas daban, pasó lo que me pareció una eternidad ¿Por qué me estaba dirigiendo a la torre de todos modos? Me tuve en el ultimo tramo de gradas que me separaba de Draco… un inmenso miedo cubrió todo mi cuerpo e inconscientemente, terminé de subir las gradas, para ver la silueta del rubio, suspiré calladamente y al parecer el me sintió, se volteó con una media sonrisa y un tono de cansancio dibujado en su rostro… vi que se levantaba con dificultad y se apoyaba en la pared mas cercana… corrí a su lado rápidamente al verlo tambalear un poco…

_**-Por Merlín ¿Qué te han hecho?- **_dije en un tono muy preocupado, al ver su mueca de dolor.

_**-Hermione-**_

_**-shhh-**_

_**-No Hermione, tenemos que hablar-**_

Lo miré con miedo en mis ojos _**-¿Qué sucede?-**_

_**-Herm… tienes que prometer que pase lo que pase … no entrarás en pánico hasta que yo te termine de explicar todo…-**_

_**-¿Pero que estas…- **_un beso tranquilo y suave tranquilizó mis pensamientos, cerré mis ojos y con sumo cuidado pude sentir como separaba sus tibios labios de los míos.

_**-Hermione- **_pude oír temor en su voz _**–Todos estamos en mucho peligro- **_suspiró _**–Lo siento tanto… no sé por donde empezar- **_otro suspiro _**–por favor Hermione, no me odies, tu sabes que yo te quiero y …-**_

_**-¿Pero de que estas hablando?-**_

Tomó con sumo cuidado el extremo de la manga de su brazo izquierdo y yo lo miraba con mucha duda, recogió rápidamente la manga de su túnica y yo di un paso hacia atrás …

_**-¿Dra…?- **_ni tan siquiera pude completar esa frase … mi cerebro se desconectó por un milisegundo y al reaccionar levanté mi mirada desde la marca que teñía horriblemente su piel blanca, posé mi mirada en sus ojos, no sabía que decir … di otro paso atrás … y pude ver terror en sus ojos …

_**-No espera- **_dijo con un tono suave pero exigente _**–no te vayas, por favor dame una sola oportunidad-**_

Yo simplemente lo miraba con terror en los ojos, pero asentí levemente con la cabeza en señal afirmativa. El me miró y se sentó en el suelo, invitándome a que yo también lo hiciera; temerosa, me senté al lado de él pero con una distancia respetable… ¿Por qué diablos no lo había imaginado? EL ERA UN MORTÍFAGO, pero algo me decía que no había nada que temer, su voz algo lúgubre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_**-Esto soy yo, aunque no estoy orgulloso de serlo- **_volvió a verme, odio dibujado en los ojos plata, pareciese que de un momento a otro el mercurio liquido de sus ojos fuera a hervir. _**–No tuve otra opción, soy un mortífago, pero- **_suspiró, esto no era nada fácil, ni para el ni para mi _**–Hermione, yo soy un mortífago …-**_

_**-Si lo sé!- **_ la rabia inundó mi cuerpo _**–lo hayas decidido o no, eres un mortífago, por Merlín y Morgana! Cuantos magos y muggles habrán muerto a causa de tu varita-**_

_**-Hermione- **_dijo suavemente tomándome del brazo, a lo cual reaccioné soltándome de su agarre, como si su mano me quemara _**-¡Hermione!- **_dijo muy serio lo cual hizo petrificarme en ese mismo lugar.

_**-Arg! Por las barbas de Merlín- **_mi miró _**-¿Vas a dejarme terminar?- **_asentí nuevamente, temerosa de que pronunciara una maldición o algo _**–Bien, después de todo, ser mortífago no es tan malo-**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!-**_

_**-Déjame terminar Grang… Hermione- **_se corrigió a si mismo con cierta irritación _**–Verás, cuando Voldemort me hizo esto- **_se miró con desprecio la marca _**–Pensé que era el fin, que estaba condenado a terminar como mi padre, con mucha sangre derramada sobre mi… pero- **_me miró de nuevo, ya mas tranquilamente y con un aire de ¿amor? No definitivamente era mi imaginación, volvió su mirada hacia el cielo y siguió _**–en eso llegaste tu… o mas bien llegué yo a entrometerme en tu vida- **_se rio, una risa sincera y sin preocupaciones _**–y pues ya no soy igual- **_volvió su mirada divertida a mi de nuevo y yo lo miré muy confundida

_**-¿A que te refieres?- **_ pregunté suavemente para no molestarlo y el simplemente sonrió, la estúpida sonrisa marca Malfoy.

_**-He decidido, ser un informante para la orden del Fénix…- **_al oír esto, seguramente mi quijada estaba por el suelo _**–ya he hablado con Dumbledore y él está informado de algunas cosas que los mortífagos quieren hacer- **_una sonrisa de triunfo se le dibujó en los labios

_**-Pero ¿Por qué?-**_

_**-¿Por qué que?-**_

_**-¿Por qué decidiste ser un informante para la orden del Fénix? Además ¿Por qué debería de creerte? Eres un mortífago después de to…- **_ no pude terminar esa ultima palabra, el me miraba desafiante y con un poco de dolor.

_**-¿Acaso crees que si fuera mas mortífago que informante no te hubiera matado ya?-**_

_**-Entonces, ¿A que se debe que quieras ser parte de la orden del Fénix?-**_

_**-¿Qué acaso un hombre no puede decidir entre lo bueno y lo malo? ¿Acaso solo porque soy un Malfoy estoy destinado a la oscuridad? ¿acaso tu también piensas que solo soy una escoria que merece morir? ¿acaso crees que no puedo cambiar?- **_terminó esa ultima pregunta con la voz algo ahogada y pude ver … o no … ¿acaso…? …¿acaso Draco Malfoy estaba llorando? Me incliné un poco para verlo mejor en la oscuridad y unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus pálidas mejillas, subió rápidamente su mano para limpiarse la cara y luego me miró con desaprobación; de pronto se puso de pie y me miró con la cara levantada demostrando autosuficiencia y dijo arrastrando sus palabras fuera de su boca.

_**-No necesito que me creas- **_me miró con dolor y luego sus ojos se endurecieron _**–Toda la vida he tenido que esperar aprobación de todos, pero eso cambia desde hoy… si quieres creerme, bien, pero si no quieres creerme, no te obligaré a hacerlo, suficiente es con que yo lo sepa-**_

Lo miré atónita, estaba hablando muy en serio y yo, yo le hacía preguntas tontas… pero no puede nadie culparme, es decir, Draco nunca había dicho siempre la verdad, aunque últimamente, él se veía diferente…

_**-Yo… lo lamento, creo que entré en pánico después de todo- **_le dediqué la sonrisa mas inocente que pude hacer y el seguía allí mirándome con esa expresión dura _**–Draco- **_fue mas un gemido de suplica, que cualquier otra cosa.

_**-No tienes porqué disculparte Granger- **_dijo dando media vuelta

_**-Espera ¿Granger?... no entiendo porque estas enojado, quien debería estar enojada seria yo … se supone que somos "novios" … bien, tu eres un mortífago- **_vi como se estremecía al oírme decir esa palabra, pero continué _**–y eres parte de la orden del Fénix… bien, desapareces sin dejar rastro y luego me traes acá y me cuentas todo esto y esperas que yo me tire a tus brazos diciendo que todo va a estar bien… claro que no-**_

_**-Bueno eso no estaría mal- **_dijo dando media vuelta y mirándome de nuevo.

_**-Y peor aún, no has explicado porque no estabas en la cena y …-**_

_**-Oh Hermione… ¿estabas preocupada por mi?-**_

_**-Por supuesto- **_las palabras salieron casi por inercia y el me miró con los ojos como platos, se sentó de nuevo a la par mía y me tomó las manos, a lo cual yo me le solté.

_**-Nunca pensé que Hermione Granger se preocupara por mi-**_

_**-Serás idiota… "se supone que tu y yo somos novios"-**_

_**-Cierto-**_

_**-¿Y?-**_

_**-¿Y?- **_repitió él viéndome con esa sonrisa de picardía como si estuviera planeando mi muerte o algo así.

_**-¿Por qué no llegaste a la cena?-**_

_**-Asuntos de familia- **_dijo simplemente

_**-Arg! Sabes que me marcho, eres imposible- **_dije levantándome y empezando a caminar hacia las gradas.

_**-¿Quieres saber la verdad?- **_di la vuelta y lo miré, puse una mano en mi cadera y con la otra le indiqué que siguiera _**–Lucius Malfoy- **_levanté una ceja en forma de pregunta y con un suspiro el continuó _**–El que se hace llamar mi padre, me llenó de crucios el cuerpo- **_

_**-¿Qué?- **_pregunté algo asustada y el prosiguió sin hacerme caso

_**-He estado en la enfermería desde por lo menos las siete de la noche-**_

_**-¿Por qué?- **_caminé lentamente hacia él, mientras él se paraba.

_**-Porque me negué a hacer algo que Voldemort dijo que hiciera- **_bajó la cabeza.

Me acerqué un poco mas y levanté su barbilla _**-¿Qué te pidió que hicieras?- **_y él simplemente movió su cabeza hacia un lado… puse mi mano sobre su mejilla derecha y el cerró los ojos… _**-¿Draco? … ¿a quien te pidió que mataras?-**_

Aun con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su mejilla en mi mano dijo _**–A ti- **_mi mano se cayó y el abrió los ojos, sus ojos reflejando el mismo temor que los míos; me tomó en sus brazos y pude oírlo susurrar _**-¿Ves que si he cambiado? Hermione, solo te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser diferente-**_

Una lágrima traicionera se escapó de mis ojos… él había estado a punto de morir, porque no quiso matarme… y luego pude sentir mi respiración agitada y las mejillas húmedas, me separé de él, evitando que viera mis lágrimas, seguro pensaría que era una tonta. Pude oír que caminaba hacia mi… _**-No aléjate- **_dije entre sollozos.

_**-Oh cállate Granger y ven acá- **_dijo mientras me tomaba una vez mas en un abrazo y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mía…

No pude evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo, me sentía segura en sus brazos, inhalé su aroma y cerré mis ojos apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, me encantaba oír su corazón latiendo y suspiré.

_**-Hermione… tenemos que volver-**_

Suspiré algo triste y lo miré, me sonrojé al verlo tan cerca, su fresco aliento chocando contra mi nariz, reí nerviosa y él se separó

_**-Vamos- **_dijo tomando mi mano y comenzó a caminar muy rápido en dirección del cuarto Gryffindor.

Una vez frente al cuadro de sir Nicholas, Draco me tomó de la cintura y me besó.

* * *

><p>POV Ginny<p>

Rayos ¿que le habrá pasado a Hermione? … iré a ver si está bien. Caminé hasta la puerta de su habitación y toqué una vez… nadie respondió, toqué de nuevo… nada… _**-Hermione… ¿puedo entrar?- **_toqué dos veces mas y nada … tomé el picaporte y este giró libremente… que extraño, empujé la puerta y vi una cama vacía … caminé rápidamente hacia el baño para ver si se encontraba allí y al entra, no había nada, me dirigí de nuevo a la cama y pude ver un pequeño pedazo de pergamino en el que podía distinguir claramente la letra de Hermione que decía "Mas te vale tengas una buena explicación … ya lo sé todo" y otra letra que le respondía "te veo en la torre de astronomía en 10 minutos" … ¿de quien diablos era esa letra? … podría ser de Ron … o de alguien mas … salí corriendo del cuarto de Hermione y subí al cuarto de los chicos … abría la puerta de golpe y ambos se despertaron …

_**-¿Qué sucede?- **_preguntó Harry muy asustado, mientras Ron solo me miraba intrigado…

_**-Este… ehmmmm- **_ no supe que decir, era obvio que Hermione no había estado con Ron, cerré la puerta y salí corriendo de regreso al cuarto de Hermione y pude escuchar pasos detrás de mí, rayos, de seguro ambos me estarían siguiendo ahora, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y entré al cuarto de Hermione, por Merlín, menos mal que los chicos no podían entrar al dormitorio de las chicas, sino estaría siendo acribillada por preguntas ahora mismo.

Me senté en la cama de Hermione, viendo el papel, leyéndolo una y otra vez, cuando de pronto, vi como se abría la puerta, para descubrir una Hermione con cara de estúpida, la cual desapareció al verme sentada en su cama y ahora un poco de miedo se dibujaba en sus ojos…

_**-Tenemos que hablar- **_dije, mientras ella cerraba la puerta de su cuarto con llave.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Acepto tomates, o cualquier tipo de verdura que se merezca este capitulo o fue tan bueno para recibir flores?...<strong>

**Bueno como sea … a mi me emocionó mucho escribirlo y aun sigo esperando su respuesta en mi encuesta, pero como nunca van a mi perfil … les dejo acá la pregunta y si quieren me responden en un review … ¿sería bueno que escriba un capitulo lemmon para esta historia? …**

**Y por cierto … tengo una premonición de que esta historia esta llegando a su final y pues espero no decepcionarlas con esta historia … bueno como sea :D!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**~Lune**


	8. Ginny otra vez

**No puedo creer que tardé tanto en actualizar ... :( en serio lo siento ... pero con eso de la Universidad y el trabajo todo se juntó y estaba muy cansada para escribir además que no tenía inspiración pues las musas se fueron de vacaciones ... pero bueno ...**

**Disclaimer: ver capitulos anteriores ...**

**A leer... este cap es bastante corto y es mas que todo un filler (de relleno)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Ginny otra vez<strong>

POV Hermione

Que estúpida ¿Cómo había sido posible que no cerrara la puerta con llave?

-_**Hermione… no voy a regañarte, para eso estás tú, pero… ¿estabas con Malfoy? ¿Cierto?-**_

La miré y asentí tan levemente que creí que ella no lo notaría.

_**-Está bien Herms, no voy a criticar ni nada por el estilo… solo- **_su tono se volvió algo divertido y un poco más leve _**-¿Qué tal es en la cama? ¿En serio es un dios del sexo?- **_preguntó muy interesada, mientras yo me sonrojaba más que tomate.

_**-¿¡QUÉ?!-**_

_**-Lo que escuchaste- **_rio

_**-Weassssley- **_dije en tono desaprobador _**–Draco y yo NO hemos tenido … … … … pues, no hemos hecho … eso-**_

_**-Sexo, Herms, sexo-**_

_**-Cállate- **_dije, más roja que el pelo de los Weasleys.

_**-ASH!- **_dijo ella _**- ¿bueno entonces que hacías con él a estas horas de la noche?**_

_**-Yo… Ginny … ¿podemos hablar de eso mañana?- **_suspiré _**–por favor, estoy cansada y tengo sueño- **_

Me miró incrédula por un momento, pero luego suspiró derrotada y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta, tomó la manija y antes de abrirla, me miró y dijo _**–Esta bien, pero tienes que prometerlo… además me tienes que contar TODO con lujos de detalles- **_se rio de nuevo.

Yo solamente asentí con la cabeza y eso pareció bastarle, pues salió de la habitación dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos más confundidos que, que… no importa qué, pero estaba muy confundida.

Me acosté y cerré mis ojos… sería una larga noche…

* * *

><p>POV Draco<p>

Entré a mi habitación, vi la cama arreglada, las paredes verdes, las cortinas plateadas… suspiré, parecía que era un sueño… me miré en el espejo… era un desastre, nunca antes me había visto así, pero también nunca antes había hecho una decisión tan grande en mi vida… ¿Qué se suponía que iba a pasar ahora? Obviamente las cosas no serían color de rosa…

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, me parecía todo tan ajeno a mi… ¿acaso tanto había cambiado en una sola noche? Me sentía inútil y odiaba sentirme así… supongo que lo que mejor podía hacer era, seguir pretendiendo… pretender ser un mortífago, pretender estar seguro de que todo esto iba a funcionar y pretender que era valiente, el héroe de Hermione… después de todo, había algo que no tenía que pretender… y claramente involucraba a Hermione…

Terminé acostándome en la cama, después de todo, mañana sería un día muy pero muy largo…

* * *

><p>La noche había transcurrido, más rápido de lo que pensaba. Miré por la ventana, aún estaba amaneciendo, pero mientras más pronto hiciera un plan con Dumbledore, sería mejor para Hermione y bueno también para mí. Me apresuré en asearme y alistarme, no quería perder el desayuno… también necesitaba comer después de todo…<p>

Una vez listo, salí de la sala común y me dirigí a ver a Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>POV Hermione<p>

La noche había sido larga pero bueno… tenía que seguir con la vida… me levanté y me acerqué al espejo… miré mi reflejo… ¿Quién era la que veía ahí? ¿Desde cuándo había aceptado ser novia? parecía tanto tiempo pero solo habían sido… ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos, tres días? Ah, suspiré… bueno tenía que prepararme para un interrogatorio de Ginny.

Salí de la habitación y como era de esperarse, Ginny estaba esperándome en la sala común… bueno, no podía ignorarla para siempre…

_**-Buen día- **_le dije, mientras me acercaba más a ella…

_**-Hermione… ¿ahora si vas a decirme?- **_y me miró con ojos de cachorro a medio agonizar

_**-Sí, Ginny, ahora si-**_

_**-SI!- **_dijo alzando su puño en el aire… _**-¿Y?-**_

_**-¿Y qué?-**_

_**-Bueno, para comenzar… que hacían ayer en la noche… supongo que en la torre de astronomía- **_

_**-Bueno, hablamos…-**_

_**-Hay Hermione… no quiero sacarte todo por pedazos, mejor cuentas todo y yo solo escucho-**_

_**-Hay… está bien Ginny… pero tienes que prometer por lo más sagrado que tengas y quieras que no le dirás a nadie… y cuando digo nadie… es nadie, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni tu amigo imaginario, ni Luna… NADIE…**_

Me miró asustada por un momento, pareció pensar sus próximas palabras… _**-Lo prometo Hermy… pero, ¿tan grave es?-**_

Asentí y comencé a contarle lo que Draco me había contado la noche anterior… claro, sin los besos, ni las lágrimas, solo lo de la orden del Fénix y el oscuro pasado de Draco como mortífago. Se lo conté tan suavemente, que pensé que no me escucharía, pero cuando terminé, ella solo me miró… no dijo nada, no reaccionó, nada…

_**-¿Ginny?-**_

_**-Oh Hermione, lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa- **_y de la nada empezó a llorar…

_**-¿Ginny? ¿De qué hablas?-**_ y antes que pudiera responder, de pronto apareció Harry… parecía que tenía un radar o algo por el estilo que le indicaba que Ginny estaba llorando…

_**-¿Qué sucede?- **_le preguntó suavemente a ella, obviándome totalmente…

_**-Yo, yo … yo metí en problemas a Hermione, está en un gran problema por mi culpa- **_dijo y siguió llorando … claro … de una manera u otra le terminaría contando a su novio … Harry me miró y yo negué con la cabeza …

_**-No es nada Harry, no te preocupes-**_ sonreí

_**-Bueno- **_dijo algo incrédulo –_**de cualquier modo… ¿Por qué entraste al cuarto ayer Ginny?-**_

_**-Errrr- **_las lágrimas parecieron detenerse y miró a Harry luego me miró a mí y sonrió _**–Nada cariño… cosas de chicas- **_se soltó del agarre de su novio y me jaló del brazo hacia el comedor…

_**-Ginny… ¿Qué fuiste hacer al cuarto de Harry y Ron?-**_

_**-He… pues pensé que te habías ido a la torre de astronomía con Ron y quise comprobarlo entonces fui a su cuarto y sin querer los desperté- **_

_**-Ginny!-**_

_**-Hay, no te preocupes, no me preguntará más Harry-**_

_**-Está bien… pero confío en que no le dirás nada a Harry-**_

_**-Claro que no-**_

_**-Bueno… a comer- **_dije un tanto menos preocupada, después de todo era bueno tener a alguien para contarle eso…

Tomé asiento viendo la mesa Slytherin, después de toda tenía un buen motivo para ver, sonreí.

_**-¿Qué sucede Herms?- **_escuché a Ron preguntar

_**-Nada Ron- **_reí _**–solo come ¿quieres?-**_

Quizá después de todo ese día no sería tan malo… y después de todo… ser novia de Draco… era bueno…

* * *

><p><strong>~o~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER- <strong>_diablos… y ahora que habré hecho… para que Harry me grite.

_**-¿Si Harry?- **_detrás de él venía Ginny, mirando el suelo… uh oh… ¿será?

_**-¿Hermione cómo es posible que hicieras algo así?-**_

Lo miré muy extrañada y de pronto algo en mi cerebro hizo click… habían pasado cuatro meses desde que le había contado a Ginny que Draco era mortífago y que estaba en la orden del Fénix y que éramos novios… y… diablos era mucha información.

_**-Tu, tu… GINNY!-**_

_**-Eek- **_se escondió detrás de Harry _**–Lo siento- **_murmuró

_**-NO LE GRITES-**_

_**-TU, NO ME GRITES-**_

_**-NO ME GRITES, POR GRITARTE, POR GRITARLE A GINNY-**_

_**-NO ME GRITES POR…-**_

_**-ALTO!- **_dijo la menor de los Weasley _**–lo siento Hermy, creí que sería lo mejor contarle… después de todo, es el quien vencerá a Voldemort-**_

Suspiré derrotada… _**-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? Harry-**_

_**-Bueno para comenzar, ¿Por qué eres novia del hurón? ¿Qué crees que dirá Ron? Él es mi enemigo, nos ha molestado durante seis años… y tú, tú te enamoras de él, de todos… ¿tuvo que ser de él?-**_

_**-Harry…-**_

_**-Harry no le hagas tantas preguntas… tu bien sabes que no eliges de quien enamorarte-**_

_**-Oh cállate Ginny, que es de sentido común no enamorarse de quien hace de tu vida un infierno-**_

_**-Harry… si no te parece que yo sea su novia… entonces ya no podemos ser amigos… lo siento mucho, pero como dijo Ginny, no elegí enamorarme de él… solo sucedió y no puedo negarlo… si no puedes aceptarlo, no me importa… además… ¿Qué me importa a mi lo que diga Ron? ¿Acaso a él le importó lo que yo dije de Lavander?...-**_ suspiré, mis palabras parecían muy duras, pero al fin y al cabo era mi vida… no la de él, ni la de nadie mas

_**-¿y por qué no me contaste antes?-**_

Lo miré como resaltando lo obvio y de pronto sonrió _**–tienes razón Hermy… lo siento, eres mi amiga y confío en que haces las cosas bien… pero… dime algo… ¿es cierto que es mortífago?- **_su voz haciéndose más suave…

_**-Sí, pero como te habrá contado Ginny también… está en la orden del Fénix y trabaja como informante-**_

Asintió… _**-Perfecto… entonces… ¿todos de acuerdo en que ni una sola palabra a Ron?- **_pregunté.

_**-Si- **_dijeron ambos…

_**-Bien… gracias por estar de acuerdo con todo, Harry-**_

_**-Un momento… yo lo respeto, pero no lo acepto, ni estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto… además tendré que hablar con Malfoy… al fin y al cabo eres como una hermana para mí y debo protegerte-**_

_**-Hay Harry, no es necesario…-**_

_**-Claro que si es necesario… es más…- **_

Y con eso dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el patio…

_**-¿Harry?- **_preguntamos Ginny y yo al mismo tiempo… la miré muy asustada y ambas salimos detrás de Harry…

* * *

><p>POV Draco<p>

Después de tanto tiempo, hoy era un día diferente … era el día perfecto para practicar Quidditch y luego escaparnos un rato con Hermione a la torre de astronomía… parecía que durante este tiempo nos había funcionado de maravilla … aun me sorprendía que Potter no se hubiera dado cuenta … y … uh oh … creo que hablé muy pronto … no, no lo creo … era definitivo … Potter venía caminando (corriendo) en mi dirección con cara de enojo y más atrás la Weaselette junto a Herms… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Justo un día perfecto había sido arruinado por Potter y su novia de pacotilla -.-

_-__**MALFOY!-**_

_**-¿Potter?- **_pregunté con falsa calma _**-¿Qué haces en terreno Slytherin?-**_

Lo escuché gruñir y dirigí mi mirada hacia Hermione y vi que tenía un aspecto preocupado

_**-Mira Malfoy, por más que me disguste esto, tenemos algo en común, lo cual claro está, es Hermione, por tanto, tenemos que hablar-**_

_**-No, no tenemos que hablar, además ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué ella no es juguete, que no puedo hacerle daño, que esto no es un juego?...-**_ hice una pausa y miré a mi alrededor, si Potter no se marchaba de inmediato, todos los Slytherin sospecharían de algo _**–no te tengo que dar cuentas a ti de mi relación con Hermione- **_mi tono de voz, sombrío y bajo _**–ella puede cuidarse muy bien y fue ella quien hizo la decisión de ser mi novia, no tu y créeme, por mucho que suplicaras, no lo aceptaría- **_solté una carcajada y seguí muy serio _**–tu no me digas nada… yo se tratar mejor a una mujer que tu- **_

Vi su cara enrojecer de furia, mientras su noviecita lo tomaba del brazo alejándolo del lugar, dejándonos a Herms y a mi solos… ella me miró con un poco de enojo, claro era su amigo y ella no quería que lo tratara así, pero lo siento no podía…

_**-¿Qué hay Granger?-**_

_**-Ush… cállate Malfoy-**_

_**-¿Y ahora que tienes?-**_

_**-No debiste hablarle así a Harry, el solo quiere protegerme-**_

_**-Bueno, tú puedes protegerte mejor de lo que él lo haría, si no, para eso estoy yo, para protegerte-**_

_**-Sabes, mejor vete a tu práctica…-**_

_**-Yo sé que me amas- **_dije, tomando su barbilla y levantando su rostro para besar su frente _**–yo también-**_

La solté y me retiré hacia el centro del campo, dejándola parada allí como una boba…

* * *

><p>POV Hermione<p>

_**-Yo también- **_dijo él, retirándose rápidamente hacia el campo… un momento… ¿acababa de aceptar que él me amaba? Al diablo la lógica… debía de estar en un universo paralelo… ¿o talvés se refirió a que se ama a sí mismo?

Quise gritarle que lo odiaba, pero no era cierto, solo odiaba que me confundiera tanto…

Di media vuelta y caminé en dirección de Harry y Ginny, después de todo no había salido tan mal la plática, pues no necesitaba que Harry anduviera detrás de Draco y mío siempre… eso sería muy perturbador… reí y seguí mi camino…

* * *

><p><strong>Y de nuevo pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que me tomé, ademas que hubo muchos cambios de vista ... pero ... no estaba en mi mejor animo cuando escribi esto ... asi que si no les gustó me lo dicen en reviews por favor ? ^^<strong>

**espero que despues de todo haya salido mas o menos bien este capitulo ... nos leemos en los reviews ...**

**IMPORTANTE: ESTE ES UN CAPITULO QUE YA HABIA SIDO PUBLICADO PERO FUE MODIFICADO POR EL BIEN DE LA HISTORIA XD EL CAPITULO 9 ESTA PRONTO A SER SUBIDO :D  
><strong>

**~Lune**


	9. Promesas

**Lo lamento tanto nunca haber actualizado, pero los turnos en el hospital consumen mi tiempo para escribir y aunque este capítulo no es muy largo, es un avance, ya casi salgo de los estudios asi que probablemente suba capitulos mas rapido... *espero***

**bueno lean y no me odien por lo corto del capitulo D:**

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan le pertenece a JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Promesas<strong>

_*****Han pasado 3 meses desde que Hermione aceptó ser novia de Draco*****_

POV Hermione

_**-¡Hermione!- **_ Draco entró gritando a la biblioteca, de suerte que no había nadie más allí, salí a su encuentro y lo miré, el pelo totalmente despeinado, parecía estar afligido, su respiración agitada y sus ojos demostraban algo que nunca había visto.

_**-¿Draco?- **_pregunté un poco afligida por ver el aspecto que mi novio llevaba.

_**-Hermione- **_me abrazó contra su cuerpo fuertemente _**–pase lo que pase, prométeme que no juzgarás lo sucedido- **_y de pronto pude sentir que lágrimas se deslizaban sobre mis mejillas, pero sabía que no era yo quien lloraba.

_**-¿Draco que sucede?- **_solo pequeños sollozos de ahogaban en mi pelo _**–Draco háblame- **_le exigí suavemente

_**-Mione, prométeme, promete… promete que me seguirás amando en la mañana-**_

Fue entonces cuando un escalofrío corrió mi cuerpo, me separé lentamente de él y tomé su cara entre mis manos, Draco, el gran Draco, estaba roto y llorando frente a mí.

_**-Draco ¿qué sucede? No entiendo nada de lo que dices-**_

_**-Solo promételo- **_dijo suavemente antes de topar tímidamente sus labios a los míos

Respondí a su beso y por alguna razón extraña mi cuerpo anhelaba que ese beso durara más, pero poco tiempo después que me había besado, se apartó de mí como si mis labios quemaran, me tomó de las manos y susurró

_**-Hermione, pase lo que pase, yo siempre te amaré- **_dicho eso, me soltó de las manos, me miró como si algo malo estuviese pasando y dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fue, corriendo, justo como había llegado. Por un momento tuve que pensar que había pasado, hasta que mi cerebro se conectó con mis piernas y corrí tras él, sin embargo parecía que la pared se lo había tragado, ni un solo rastro de Draco en ningún lado.

Regresé a la biblioteca, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero no había caminado tanto cuando vi a todos los alumnos en el patio, como cuando habían echado a la profesora Trelawney, me dirigí hacia el patio y me abrí camino entre la gente… hasta que llegué a lo que veían…

Mi cerebro no podía creerlo, Dumbledore yacía muerto, sentí mi corazón detenerse un momento, el mundo giró bruscamente y tuve que arrodillarme para evitar caerme… no podía creerlo… esto debía ser una pesadilla… y por otra extraña razón presentía que mi Dragón tenía algo que ver con esto… no pude soportarlo más, mi mente decidió que era buen momento para tomar un descanso…

* * *

><p>POV Ginny<p>

Vi alrededor mío, todos los alumnos lloraban la pérdida de Dumbledore, mi vista se fijó en dos especialmente, Harry estaba parado allí, en lo que parecía un trance, no hacía nada… nada y Hermione, estaba pálida y parecía que iba a desmayarse… a lo lejos pude ver dos figuras corriendo, Harry me volvió a ver y siguió mi vista, y justo cuando reconocí quienes eran, Harry había salido corriendo tras ellos, intenté seguirle, pero vi que se formaba otra conmoción, Hermione estaba inconsciente, parecía que ella también había visto a Malfoy y a Snape huir de la escena, eso o simplemente estaba impactada al ver a Dumbledore, tirado en el suelo, que parecía dormir, sin embargo la ausencia del movimiento de su pecho demostraba lo contrario.

Me acerqué a Hermione y la tomé en mis brazos, tomé mi varita y susurré _Rennervate_, Hermione despertó lentamente y le ayudé a levantarse, mientras buscaba a Harry con la vista, parecía que había ido tras Snape y la comadreja traidora. Hermione me abrazó y sollozó en mi hombro, nos acercamos al cuerpo de Dumbledore y vi como a lo lejos venía Harry y Hagrid, caminando rápidamente a donde nos encontrábamos…

Todo parecía que había sido una pesadilla, Harry se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de nuestro querido director y acercándome a él, lo abracé para consolarlo.

* * *

><p>POV Hermione<p>

Pocos días habían pasado, y acá estábamos todos, sentados en sillas doradas frente a la tumba que contenía el cuerpo de Dumbledore, Harry estaba muy distraído y yo no podía evitar pensar en las últimas palabras que Draco había dicho… _"¿Me seguirás amando en la mañana? Promételo, no juzgarás lo sucedido"… _¿cómo podía no juzgar que justamente el y Snape eran los únicos que no estaban presentes en el funeral? mi mente era un tren sin frenos, quería llorar de rabia y tristeza, quería que Malfoy me explicara todo ¿no que era informante para la Orden del Fénix? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar ahora? ¿Mi "novio" me había engañado todo este tiempo? No pude más y rompí en llanto, lo bueno era que todos estaban demasiado absortos en su dolor que mi llanto, no parecía fuera de lugar… cerré los ojos deseando que todo siguiera siendo la misma pesadilla que antes me atormentaba, deseaba que Draco llegara y dijera que él no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de Dumbledore… pero sabía que no iba a suceder, sabía que había decidido servir a los mortífagos, aun a pesar que en nuestro lado, tenía más oportunidad de vivir que con el lado del mal…

Las constantes lluvias que acompañaban el mes de Julio habían decidido no aparecer, por el bien de todos los presentes, mostrando respeto por el director caído, un pequeño hombrecito vestido completamente de negro, como nosotros, dio un discurso sobre la vida de Dumbledore, sobre lo bueno que había sido, y no sé qué otras cosas, yo solo quería salir de allí, no me sentía segura, sabía que la guerra se desataría muy pronto.

Me levanté lentamente y me acerqué a Harry junto con Ron, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi vista, totalmente vacíos, sin emoción alguna…

Parpadeó varias veces y dijo –_**Hermione, aunque no lo creas debía ser así, quizá no comprendas lo que te digo ahora, pero después lo harás– **_Harry se paró y salimos lentamente de allí, debíamos huir, a algún lugar donde Harry no fuera encontrado por los mortífagos, el único lugar que se nos ocurrió, fue la madriguera.

* * *

><p>Toda la madriguera estaba siendo arreglada para la boda de Bill y Fleur, el ambiente parecía más un funeral que una fiesta, todos se preparaban para la fiesta, y mientras Molly arreglaba la tienda, Ron ni idea donde estaba, Harry y Ginny disfrutaban su poco tiempo juntos… yo permanecía sentada en una silla en el patio, ni una pizca de interés en mi por la boda de Bill, solo podía pensar que habían demasiadas cosas sucediendo, que la muerte de Dumbledore había sido muy abrupta, que Malfoy aún me debía una explicación, que los horrocruxes debían ser destruidos y ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se casara en una inminente guerra? Suspiré… no era quién para juzgar las acciones de los demás, me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la casa para prepararme para la boda… de todas formas, con o sin guerra iba a aprovechar mis posibles últimos días de vida… y ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, nunca le prometía a mi "novio" que lo amaría, porque a este punto, no sabía si lo amaba…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Promesas ... sobre arena que el mar borrará el venir (8) ... el tema de este capitulo me recuerda a esa canción xD<br>**_

_**Bueno, Reviews? :3 gracias por leer :D**_

_**~Lune**_


End file.
